Across the Stars
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: A collection of Anidala oneshots, prompts and AUs.
1. Home

**_A/N: This is a collection of Anidala oneshots, prompts and AU's! Feel free to PM me any prompts you would like to see!_**

 _ **Home**_

"Isn't it amazing?" Anakin asked, awed by the sight before them. Padme wasn't quite as impressed. Rather far from it actually. When she'd imagined buying her first home, she'd thought of fresh paint, a lush green garden and well, not _this._ The house they'd come to view was far from her fantasy. The admittedly large garden was dried up, browned and dead, the walls outside the house were covered by an awful crumbling pale paint that clearly hadn't been redone in years, the floors squeaked beneath their feet and what little furniture there was inside was enough to make her want to run for the door.

"Amazing isn't the word I'd use, Ani." She grimaced. Were they seeing the same house? This place was terrible! It was _filthy_. She'd wondered why the asking price was so cheap and the answer was right before her eyes. Someone would have to be _mad_ to hand over their hard earned money to own this place. It was, for lack of a better word, a _dump._ Padme wanted their house to be something modern and spacious, somewhere they could invite their friends and family over to spend time together. This was _not_ somewhere she'd want people over.

"Don't get caught up in how it looks now." He brushed away her concerns with a wave of his hand. "Think about what it _could be_! If the walls were repainted and we knock out this wall here, this place could really be something."

Padme rolled her eyes. "That's the start of a very long list of things this place needs done."

"It's so under budget, we could afford to give it the attention it needs!" He argued. "C'mon, what else do you think it needs?"

Padme's nose wrinkled as she looked around. Where would she even begin? "Well, this furniture is awful."

"I'll borrow Ben's truck and take it to the dump."

"It needs new carpets."

"Easy."

"The garden is _dead_."

"We could have it landscaped by the end of the week."

She sighed and shook her head.

They walked together into the living room and even Padme had to admit it was pretty big. The high ceiling was something she _did_ admire in a house and matched with the bay windows, it could have been lovely, given the house wasn't so run down. She'd love to have something like this… Just, _nicer._ Upstairs there were three bedrooms each with its own ensuite bathroom and one spare in the hallway. The master bedroom was large too, plenty of room for their bed and cabinets. Plus, she _was_ a sucker for an ensuite bathroom…

"Look, it has a walk-in closet!" Anakin beamed. "You love those."

Padme glanced at it suspiciously. "It's tiny. I won't be able to fit even _half_ of my shoes in there."

After a brief walk around of the other rooms, separately and together, the couple reconvened in the spacious living room to discuss matters. "I know it needs a little work." Anakin declared.

"A little? It needs to be redone from top to bottom! _Literally_!"

"I know." He admitted, "but we can make it our own, Padme. This house is gonna be _ours,_ we need to give it our own personal stamp."

Padme rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I understand where you're coming from, but, _Ani,_ I want a house – a _home_ not a project."

Anakin wasn't looking at his wife anymore, his happy gaze completely taken by the pitiful house and Padme felt resignation begin to set in. "There's something about this house, Padme. I really think it could be amazing. We'll get Ben, Ahsoka and the others to help out when they can. It'll come together faster than you think, I can see it."

She sighed again. "It'll take _at least_ a year to look even somewhat presentable."

"Then in one year's time, we'll have the best housewarming party ever!"

"Why this place, Anakin? We saw better houses already! Ones we could move into as soon as the offer is accepted."

"Think about it." He smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her from behind to rest his chin on the crown of her head. "Every piece of it will be ours. Our decisions. Our tastes. Everything will be what we put into it. How many people get to say that? And the area is good! There are good schools around here. It's less than an hour from _both_ our works… When it's done, it could be perfect."

Padme groaned in defeat. "I want this every inch of it checked for mould and sound structure. By professionals. Multiple. I want second opinions."

Anakin kissed her hair softly, hiding his smile.

* * *

 _Two years later._

It'd taken a little longer than they'd originally anticipated, but the work on the house was all but finished. They'd excitedly – well, Anakin had been excited at least – put forward their offer after Padme had satisfied herself with three professional check overs and begun work as soon as the paperwork was signed. The lawn was green and luscious, the walls painted cooling blues and purples and Anakin, for the most part, had left Padme alone when it came to decorating. Everyone knew she had the better taste out of the two.

Finally, she could say their house wasn't an eyesore on the street.

Secretly, she could admit that Anakin had been right all along.

The new carpet was soft beneath her feet as she padded through the house quietly toward their bedroom, sighing contently. It'd taken her a while but Padme _loved_ their house. Now it was almost finished, she could finally invite people over to show off all their hard work and surprisingly, she was _proud_ to show off all the changes they'd made. Anakin had been right about that too. Every part of it was theirs from the ground up, every decision had been made by them even down to which kind of _skirting_ should be nailed to the walls.

"Hey." Anakin greeted her from the bed where he flicked boredly through Facebook on his phone.

Padme didn't answer and climbed on the bed beside him. "The new couches should be delivered tomorrow."

He snorted. "Thank god. Those deck chairs have been killing my back."

"You're such a drama queen."

"You just _had_ to have the specially made, expensive as fuck Italian leather couches shipped from across the globe…" He grumbled playfully and she swatted his shoulder with a laugh. Yes, she _did_ have to have those ones! When they got here they'd be beautiful. It'd really pull the room together, she was sure of it. It was well worth the expense… She just had to hide the shipping charge from him and it would be fine.

They were quiet for a little bit as Padme flicked the TV on with the remote and settled back to listen to the news. Eventually, Anakin shifted beside her. "We should start decorating the nursery soon."

Padme jolted. " _Nursery_? But I'm not even pregnant."

"Yeah, I know… I just figured that's what one of the other rooms would be… Maybe we should start working on it. "He admitted sheepishly and Padme grinned affectionately, feeling her heart swell in her chest.

"I think there's something vital we need to work on first…" She muttered suggestively.

Anakin leaned down to kiss her, nodding in agreement. "Over and over again."

 ** _Please review?_**


	2. Affair

**_Affair_**

How could something so terribly, terribly wrong feel so incredibly right?

Padme had asked herself that more than a thousand times since all this began and does so again when Anakin's fingers stroke her sweat-dampened hair from her face as they relax in the afterglow together. It's reprehensible. Nothing could redeem this. She hadn't bothered to look for excuses in months, finally coming to accept the unacceptable as her new normal. _Wrong wrong wrong._ Her mind screams it over and over again as she leans into her lover's touch with a content sigh.

"I wish it could be like this forever." She sighs sleepily. _All_ Padme wants in this world is to fall asleep in Anakin's strong, protective arms in the security of knowing he was hers and she was his. She wants to wake beside him every day for the rest of their lives, not just every few days when one of them can get away.

"It could be." Padme hears him whisper and tries not grimace. They've had this conversation almost as many times as she's asked herself the question. If she let him, Anakin would whisk her away to get lost in their love and their selfish desire for each other, to hell with the mess they left behind them. It's not a pretty imagining and she lies awake more nights than not thinking about how things might turn out if she _did_ let him. _Nothing_ would ever be the same again. It would ruin both their lives.

It would ruin all four of their lives.

"I love you, Padme," Anakin kisses her shoulder as tears prick at her eyes. "God, I love you so much, you know I do… I'd _die_ for you. I'd do anything… I don't care how messy it'll be, I want to be with you." His fingers lace through hers and neither acknowledge the cold sensation of the rings he didn't place on her finger against their skin. She loves him too. More than she's ever loved anyone before. More than she really thought was possible to love someone. If she didn't, she would have never allowed things to progress like this. She wasn't a stupid woman but when it came to Anakin; her heart ached too badly to be ignored.

Every single day she can't believe her bad luck that Dorme met him first.

She turns her neck to kiss away his words then, shushing the pleading they both know is coming. In another life maybe she'd say yes. Maybe they'd tear their lives apart just to be together and let the shreds fall all around them without a care. But that's not _this_ life. They're selfish with each other, but Padme isn't selfish enough to let him destroy his life for her. He shifts to stretch out above her and Padme pulls him down closer, flesh to flesh with a desperation that screamed of one last time.

She'd stopped telling herself one last time a year ago.

Padme is distracted by his kisses and wandering fingers for a few blissful moments until his lips move to her neck and her thoughts begin to tear her apart again. She doesn't want to think about it, any of it. She doesn't want to think about the fact his wedding is next week. She doesn't want to think about Dorme, sweet, excited Dorme who'd asked her to be her maid of honour. She doesn't want to think about her husband staying late at the office tonight by her encouragement so they could steal these illicit moments together.

Padme's nails bite into Anakin's back and he hisses, biting her jaw without care of leaving a mark. It wouldn't be the first time she's had to wear her concealer to bed.

"I love you too," Padme whispers when they're done as if the act hadn't just happened and they were still talking like before. "I do. But –"

Anakin doesn't let her finish, huffing and sitting up to grab his shirt from the floor. " _But…_ There's always a but."

"There has to be." She whispers miserably and watches him tug on his jeans.

Anakin climbs back onto the bed, his hot gaze searing into hers, intense and passionate and it's difficult not to be swept away by it. "No there doesn't. Leave him, Padme. Dorme will… I don't want to hurt her but I can't live without you."

"I should never have married Bail." She whimpers and Anakin kisses her forehead.

"I shouldn't have proposed to Dorme."

They'd both made mistakes but no matter what she wanted, their paths were set. She was going to celebrate his wedding to her best friend with her husband by her side and smile and dance and pretend she didn't wish it was her by his side.

When he tried to kiss her again, Padme turned her head, telling him no. Bail would be home soon. She needed to change the bed and shower. It was Friday. Friday was their weekly date-night. He'd made special plans apparently and she had to get ready. Anakin watched her for a moment, searching desperately for any silent yes he could grasp and Padme watched his shoulder's sag when he found none.

A long pause lingered between them until Anakin's hand slid into her bushy curls, tugging so her head tilted back to and placed a crushing kiss on her lips. Despite everything, Padme kissed him back, pouring everything she had into this one last kiss. When they parted, foreheads touching, Anakin smiled without humour and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "The usual time on Monday?"

Padme nodded, not trusting herself to speak. _Wrong wrong wrong._

She'd meet him at his apartment while Dorme went to see her mother as she did every week. It'd become routine by this point. Those stolen days were the highlight of her week, her light to look forward to. Her only true joy.

Anakin let her go then and headed for the door without looking back. When she saw him on Monday they'd fall into each other's arms breathless and hungry for the pleasure they could they could give one another and when it was done they'd have the same conversation they'd just had. Over and over again they repeated their mistakes but the sin was too sweet to give up. She couldn't imagine living her life without Anakin in it anymore.

When Padme heard the subtle slam of the front door downstairs, she let herself tremble and walked into the bathroom wrapping her arms around herself. Bending, she opened the small cabinet and pulled out the little plastic device she'd stashed in here when Anakin had arrived. It was just a suspicion, a silly thought that had been picking at her mind, really. It was impossible. Bail couldn't have children and had been told so by doctors years before even meeting her and honestly, despite sharing a bed with her husband they hadn't made love in over a month. And Anakin… She and Anakin were always careful.

Without hesitating, she looked, expecting to laugh at her own silliness but dropped the plastic stick onto the tiled floor with a start.

 _Positive_.


	3. Rumour

"How long until we reach Coruscant again?" Obi-wan sighed and slumped deeper into the co-pilot's chair as the endless stars stretched themselves out before their eyes. Anakin watched his former Master and tried not to roll his eyes.

"Nine hours," Anakin grumbled. It wasn't the old man's fault he was agitated, not fully at least. One whole week of rest days awaited him back on the urban planet they were currently racing toward. Seven days of no missions, no meetings, no Jedi business. Seven days locked away in the top of 500 Republica with one very beautiful Senator. If he had it his way, neither of them was leaving that apartment until he had to depart back into the warfront. Or more accurately, neither of them was leaving their bedroom. Three weeks apart had left quite the itch to scratch...

"Blast it… Can't you make it go any faster?" The elder of the two Jedi sighed earning himself an eye roll from his former Padawan.

"It's on autopilot, Obi-wan. It's set at the fastest the engines can go without burning themselves out."

The other man muttered something about hating flying beneath his breath making Artoo chirp irritably from behind them, but Anakin tuned them both out. His thoughts were already on Coruscant and the reunion that awaited him there. Three weeks… Twenty-one days without seeing his wife was too long. And it wasn't just the lovemaking he'd missed – though truthfully, Anakin had missed that _a lot_ – but just… Well, _her._ He hadn't seen her laugh or smile or felt her body pressed against his in the morning, or heard her sleepy whimpers as she woke beside him in three weeks.

He couldn't _wait_ to see her again. Force, he'd even sit through some of those _awful_ holonet soap operas she seemed to love despite denying it with her if it meant getting to cuddle up on the couch for a night or two.

Speaking of the holonet…

The Jedi leaned forward to fiddle with the control panel of the ship until the shimmering holonet projection shot up before the transparisteel window before them. Padme was making a big Senate speech today; he'd been keeping the date in mind since leaving. He liked to watch her from time to time when he was able to catch these things. It was nice to know she was well without being able to contact her directly and if he was honest, he was incredibly _proud_ of her public speaking ability. It took great skill to sway so many beings to your side and Padme had it in spades.

Obi-wan didn't pay him any attention as Anakin flicked through the various channels to find the constant live stream of the Senate. By his estimation, he was around ten channels away when one of the terrible reality discussion panel vids flashed up. He recognised the host immediately – she was the one who swore Kit Fisto was in a secret affair with Mon Mothma. The memory still made Anakin smirk now. Everything she said was ridiculous trash and yet he was curious what the topic of the day was today.

" _Well, I have a_ _ **delicious**_ _little rumour for you today!"_ The female Twi'lek host squealed excitedly and Anakin cringed.

" _Do tell!"_ The male human nodded and rested his elbows on the white panel.

" _Today, I have the exclusive scoop that the_ _ **esteemed**_ _Senator Amidala is in the middle of an illicit affair!"_

Anakin almost choked on the air in his throat darted forward toward the projection. _Oh no._ How had they been caught? He'd been gone a while and they hadn't been out in public together in months! This was bad, this was very bad. His blue eyes flicked across to Obi-wan whose attention was also drawn to the projection and tried not to wince. Should he just reveal the truth now or let the damned thing play and explain everything after? Anakin started to sweat beneath his robes and wished Padme was here. She always knew what to do.

" _Senator Amidala?"_ The man drawled. _"As in Senator Padme Amidala? I don't believe you. To me, she's always seemed like more of a…_ _ **Sexless**_ _kind of being. Too stiff and prude."_

Anakin almost snorted. If they only knew…

" _That's where you and everyone else are wrong!"_ She giggled. _"My extremely reliable sources tell me that Senator Amidala has been having a_ _ **passionate**_ _affair with fellow Senator Bail Organa for over a year!"_

The words took a moment to truly register in the Jedi's mind and when they did, Force help him, he almost fell from his chair. Bail? Bail Organa? Padme had great respect for the man but by the Force was he a bore! He'd put her to sleep in a romantic setting! Just _what_ sources did this idiot have?

"Well…" Obi-wan spoke slowly and gave Anakin a start. In his surprise, he'd almost forgotten the older man's presence. "That's not something I would have imagined."

Anakin's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You don't really believe this, do you?"

" _Wait, hold up!"_ The man laughed too loudly for Anakin's tastes. _"Isn't Senator Organa married? To a Queen no less!"_

" _Senator Amidala was a Queen once, remember? Senator Organa has a specific type apparently!"_

Obi-wan shrugged half-heartedly. "People take what comforts they can in wartime, Anakin. I don't agree with it if it were true, but I don't judge them either."

It took everything in the Jedi's power to _not_ gesture wildly with his hands. "How could you – that's not – _Padme_ would _never…"_

" _I don't know… Does this source of yours have any proof?"_

" _Of course! A girl doesn't say these things without having backup. Senator Amidala was spotted entering Organa's private apartment two nights ago."_ An image of Padme entering the sleek building flashed onto the projection and Anakin's heart leapt at the sight. She was beautiful beyond what words could describe. His very own angel. She looked stunning in a pale blue gown with her hair carefully crafted up in a tight braided bun atop her head. _"And then, four hours later…_ _ **Four hours**_! _She was spotted leaving again… Notice anything different?"_

Anakin certainly did. The tight bun had been released and her long bushy curls flowed freely down her spine. She looked considerably more relaxed than in the previous image. Anakin's hand curled up into a fist. These idiots were going to ruin her reputation with junk rumours like this.

" _Well, well!"_ The man laughed again. " _That's some lovely post-sex hair right there!"_

" _Exactly! Besides, what else would they be doing up there for four hours?"_

"That's _not_ what her hair looks like after sex," Anakin muttered quietly, glaring at the show hosts.

"What was that?" Obi-wan frowned and the Jedi almost jumped. Force! He'd forgotten about him again.

"I said," he breathed, "This is _not_ what they should be reporting on! It's trash!"

Obi-wan didn't look convinced much to Anakin's chagrin. "Those two _do_ spend a lot of time together…"

His hands almost flailed around again. " _What?_ That doesn't even – they _don't_ – that's ridiculous."

As if matters weren't bad enough, the two hosts shared a laugh before the woman spoke again. " _If Bail wasn't already married,_ _ **what**_ _a power couple those two would make!"_ Anakin's teeth grit together. Those two would make the worst power couple. They'd just sit around talking politics and constitutions until the sun came up. He leaned back in his chair and frowned. _He_ and Padme were the power couple… He was the _Chosen One_ for Force's sake! They were constantly – _genuinely_ – sneaking around together, why wasn't there any holos of them to talk about?

In the back of his mind, the Jedi understood how stupid such thoughts were, but it didn't clear his sour mood.

"You know," Obi-wan broke the quiet between the two. "I would never have believed Padme would be the type for such an affair."

Anakin baulked. "She isn't!"

"Those holos are some rather convincing evidence, Anakin."

Anakin swore the ship began to tremble for a moment before he felt a vague throbbing sensation in his forehead that meant an unfortunate vein was showing there. "I'm going to rest until we land." He stood suddenly and stormed across the cockpit toward the small cot before turning around to look at the other Jedi. "Turn that junk off!"

He was gone then, but if he lingered just a moment longer the Jedi might have caught the knowing chuckle that fell from the older Jedi's mouth. "Oh, Anakin…" He muttered and switched the projection channel. "Sometimes it's just too easy."


	4. Stay

_**Stay**_

There was something so… _Dull_ about the Senatorial parties Anakin was invited to. They were less parties and more… Social gatherings to debate quietly with a glass of wine in hand and expensive platters of food smaller than his pinky finger being served. Weren't parties supposed to be _fun_? That's what Anakin had heard at least. He'd never been to any before joining the Jedi. What little his neighbouring beings had on Tatooine wasn't worth celebrating over. Truthfully, he only attended the things so as not to insult Chancellor Palpatine, who did so much for him already, and as Obi-wan so eloquently put it, the Senate needed the Jedi's poster-boy to show face.

Poster _-man_.

But Senate parties _did_ have their advantages. Just across the crowded chamber, stood Anakin's beloved. He watched her without any guise of subtlety as she raised the thin-rimmed glass of blood-red liquid to her lips and took a gentle sip. Tonight she stood out amongst the rest in her white gown with curved, shelled sleeves that graced her shoulders, leaving her arms bare to his eyes. _His wife was beyond beautiful_. Every so often, Padme's eyes would carefully travel the room only to lock onto his, with a small secret smile that spoke of her excitement that he was here. But they hadn't had a chance to speak yet, and impatience was boiling his blood. They'd been apart six weeks and interrupting Senators were getting in the way!

He'd been biding his time and practising patience in every way Obi-wan had relentlessly attempted to impart upon him all these years, but finally, Anakin saw his chance. The night was nearing its end by the time he'd arrived, due to a never-ending war committee with the Council, and the musicians were preparing for the final dance of the night. No one would think anything of two old friends dancing together, would they? The Jedi almost punched the air in victory. It was logic not even Padme could dispute.

As Anakin's eyes took a quick scan of the room, he recognised faces belonging to Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, the Chancellor and several others he'd had interactions with throughout the war. Many of the guests were friends of Padme's, people she worked with regularly on bills and legislation. The Duchess Satine was also there and part of the Jedi sniggered that maybe Obi-wan should have come along after all. But he quickly pushed such thoughts aside as the first upbeat notes drifted from the instruments and several of the guests took to the dance floor, partners in hand.

With the slight commotion, it was more difficult than Anakin would have liked to cross the floor without resorting to using the Force to simply _move_ beings out of the way, but he managed somehow, weaving between bodies and once or twice treading upon expensive robes and gowns. By the time he made it, Anakin grimaced to see another where he should have been him standing, the very same Senator who just a standard year ago had been caught inside the Senate bathroom with his junior legislator partaking in some _aggressive negotiations_ … The sight of the lecherous man dressed head to toe in expensive silks and jewels made Anakin tense.

"Senators." He greeted stiffly, though his eyes never left Padme's. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Senator Amidala promised me a dance…"

A playful light came into her eyes as the other man reluctantly stepped aside to allow the Jedi to cut in. Padme's radiant smile inspired Anakin's own grin as she carefully placed her palm atop his own and they walked toward the crowded dancefloor. Surprisingly, once they made their way through the crowd, there was plenty of room to sway around a little. He wanted to pull her delicate knuckles to his lips but decided against it, this was supposed to appear platonic after all.

Palm to palm they circled one another slowly just as everyone else did. He'd learned a few of these dances from attending so many of these galas over the past few years but mainly Anakin had learned from Padme when she'd giggled and demanded to teach him in their apartment. He supposed most men might have found it tedious or silly, but he'd enjoyed their lessons. And enjoyed what usually followed them even more so… Gracefully, their hands switched to the opposite as the small circle they'd stepped in was repeated. She was so close… Suddenly, Anakin found himself aching for her. It felt as if they'd been apart for a lifetime…

Padme smiled at him again, wide and true and his heart skipped a beat. She was stunning. She'd always been an angel in his eyes but tonight she was practically _glowing_ in the lights with her white dress. He could have looked at her forever and never grown tired of it. His heart beat faster in his chest when her eyes lowered to the floor shyly for a moment before meeting his again. Suddenly, it didn't matter who saw them or how their actions appeared, neither husband nor wife cared. They were together again and Anakin would be damned if anything came in the way of that ever again.

It was as if the air had been robbed from his lungs and she'd returned it to them. How had he managed this time without her?

Padme's long hair had been left in its natural state for tonight, bushy curls falling to the base of her spine and he didn't resist the urge to wrap a ringlet around his finger gently. He loved her like this… Natural, no cosmetics or decorations, she was just herself, just Padme. The woman he loved. She was by far her most beautiful when she was like this, without competition but Anakin was surprised she'd come to a party in this way. Usually, her true self was hidden away in the apartment, just for him to see when they were alone.

A strange noise caught the Jedi's attention, stealing his focus for a moment. It was distant and oddly familiar. Something about it tugged at his mind like a hook becoming snared in the throat of a fish about to be plucked from the waters. What _was_ it? No one else seemed to react as it echoed once more. Anakin wasn't given another moment to dwell upon it however, he felt Padme's hand cup his cheek and gently guide his gaze back toward her warm, welcoming eyes.

"Just keep your eyes on me." She smiled softly and he relaxed into her touch, letting his eyes drift closed for a moment.

"I've missed you." He muttered low enough that only she'd catch the words beneath the sway of the music.

Her lovely smile grew at his words and she nodded. "I've missed you too, Anakin."

He lifted their arms and carefully spun her around, watching as the layers of her shimmering dress sparkled in the light. She was a vision. There was nothing he wanted more than to whisk her out of this party and to his ship. It would be a tight fit but he could pilot them back to the apartment just fine from here. He wanted to be alone with her. Wanted to kiss her and hold her and relish in being together again. He wasn't sure how much longer they had before he'd leave again.

"I can't believe you're really here…" She whispered making Anakin frown.

"What do you mean?"

"I just –" Her mouth opened and then shut itself again in indecision. It was strange watching words fail Padme of all people; she was the best talker Anakin had ever met. There wasn't a cause she couldn't sway people to her side on… This made him smile proudly for a moment. She was truly the most amazing person in the entire galaxy. She didn't bat his hands away when they came up to cup her face and so Anakin pulled her close, leaning down to taste her lips with his own softly. It'd been so long since he'd kissed her… Too long since they'd been this close to one another. He was finally home.

When they pulled apart again, Anakin found the music had slowed and quietened so that he could barely hear it anymore. He turned to look at the musicians with a frown but once again Padme shook her head. "No, don't."

"What's wrong?" He asked, sensing a strange sadness come over her. One that was familiar and yet it felt like he'd experienced it so long ago that the memory was faded… Only half-clinging to his consciousness. What in the Force was going on?

"Nothing." She smiled up at him but there was no hiding the tears that welled in her beautiful eyes. "I just… Stay with me, Anakin. Just a little longer."

What? Of course, he was staying with her! They were going home together so he could hold her in his arms and pretend they'd never be parted again. He pressed his forehead against hers without care for the others around them and pulled her body closer to his. "I'll stay with you forever, Angel."

He felt more than heard her whimper as her arms came around him too. "I'd like that." They were quiet for several long moments before Anakin felt her fingers sift through his hair and sighed contently. "They're so beautiful, Anakin." He heard her whisper and pulled back to meet her eyes. "I wish you could have seen them."

"Seen what?" What was beautiful? He couldn't make any sense of this… Everything felt… Hazy suddenly, as if they were underwater and his consciousness was slipping. His thoughts were clouded and slow. He didn't feel like himself. "Padme, I don't understand."

The strange echoing noise resounded throughout the hall once again and this time, Anakin tore his eyes away from Padme before she could stop him. What _was_ that? It definitely sounded like a voice… A familiar one. Someone he knew. Maybe Obi-wan had decided to join them after all? But as the Jedi looked around he realised there was no owner of the voice nearby. The other guests had vanished wordlessly leaving only Anakin and Padme alone in the hall. He turned back to his wife, disorientated and bewildered. Where did everyone go? The music was still playing… Why would they leave?

Padme's hands ran up and down his arms and her smile turned sad. "Not yet, Anakin, please… Please just stay with me."

The tears in her eyes were more obvious now and a sense of panic began to creep through Anakin's head. "Padme…"

Her hand caressed his cheek lovingly as a tear slipped onto her skin and created a wet trail. "It's not too late, Ani. Come back to me."

It felt suddenly as if cold water had been thrown against his face and he awoke with a start, flailing and choking as splashing and whirling filled his ears. Slowly his eyes peeled open to see a slim figure approaching him as water droplets clung to a sheet of transparisteel before him. They came closer until the shadow that had masked their identity lifted to reveal an irritatingly familiar face.

"Lord Vader." Grand Moff Tarkin nodded his greeting from beyond the bacta tank. "The Emperor has arrived and wishes to speak with you."

 _ **Please review!**_


	5. Roommates

**_This quick update is my apology for the sadness of the last chapter... Sorry about that! Here's something happier to make you all smile again! Thank you for all of your reviews on the previous update! I really loved reading them._**

 ** _Roommates_**

"So, Skyguy," Ahsoka peers at him over her algebra textbook with a knowing smirk. "When were you gonna tell me about your new girlfriend?"

It takes everything he has not to grimace as his fingers dance across his calculator following the numbers printed on the sheet. "I don't have a girlfriend, Snips."

He doesn't see the look on Ahsoka's face but her frustrated exhale tells him this isn't the answer she wanted to hear. "But you and Padme moved in together!" This grabs Anakin's attention and he looks up from the worksheet with a frown. Padme? He glares at the younger girl and she splutters, trying not to laugh.

"Padme and I are just friends, Ahsoka."

"Are you sure about that?" She asks.

"Pretty damn sure." He pencils in an answer then immediately erases it with the pink tip of his pencil. Usually, this kind of stuff if easy for him, Ahsoka distraction was putting him off.

She's not ready to give up just yet, long slim fingers curling around the vanilla Five Guys milkshake she made him buy for her. "So you two haven't slept together? Not even once?"

Anakin almost snorts. "Not even once, Snips. What the fuck did you get for number twelve?"

* * *

"Padme!" She's surprised as she steps out of the local coffee shop by her best friend's cry. Dorme hurries over to greet her smiling far too widely for someone with a ten-page essay due in the morning. "We need to have a chat."

"Oh?" She says and sips the hot beverage.

"When _exactly_ were you going to tell me you're sleeping with Anakin Skywalker?" Dorme demands and Padme almost spits out her coffee. Dorme's expression is downright devious and she knows she isn't getting out of this one easily.

"We're not sleeping together!" She hisses, glancing around the busy street with a flush. "We're just roommates!"

Dorme's pretty dark eyes narrow as they walk and Padme busies herself with her coffee. "You're telling me you're living with Anakin Skywalker and _nothing_ has happened between you two?"

" _Nothing_ at all."

"Padme! Have you seen him?"

This makes Padme laugh lightly and she rolls her eyes. "Don't talk like that around him, please. Anakin's head is already big enough without hearing those kinds of comments."

Dorme looks her up and down once before answering. "That sounds like something a _girlfriend_ would say."

"Shh." Padme waves her hand dismissively. "Now tell me about your date last night! I want all the details."

* * *

"Hey, Skywalker." Aayla plops herself down beside him in the lecture hall as their classmates wander in to take their seats before Professor Kenobi arrives. "You and Amidala, huh?"

Anakin groans and slumps in his chair. This again? Why the hell was everyone so goddamn interested in his love life all of a sudden? "Who told you?"

"Kit." She smirked. "So you're with Padme now. When'd that happen?"

"It _didn't_." He huffs. "Don't trust everything Kit says."

"Aw… She rejected you?"

Anakin almost falls out of his seat. "No! She didn't – I just – we're just friends, Aayla."

The dark-skinned woman's eyebrows rose suggestively. "Friends with benefits?"

" _Just_ friends! Christ sake..." He mutters and she laughs lightly, reaching into her purse.

"Alright, alright. Unbunch your panties, Skywalker. Here, we're going to this tonight, want to come?"

She hands him a colourful flyer for some bar in the not far from campus throwing a sports-themed night.

"Fuck yes. What time does it start?"

* * *

"I don't get it." Rabe pouts on the bed. "If you aren't dating him and you aren't sleeping with him, how did you and Anakin of all people end up roommates?"

Dorme lounges next to her spreading bright pink nail polish across her thumbnail. "Yeah, actually I was meaning to ask you that myself! I can't _possibly_ imagine what made you chose Anakin over every girl on campus with a spare room."

Padme tosses a textbook from the desk at the pair, making them squeal and cover their faces with her arms to avoid the thick pages. "Padme! Rabe shouts. "Dorme almost spilled on my sheets!"

"Stop saying silly things and I'll stop throwing things." The two other women share a pointed look and she sighs. " _Fine_. He posted an ad for a roommate and I answered it. The place is nice and I can afford the rent without asking my parents for money so I moved in. Nothing romantic."

Everything is quiet for a few minutes and Padme dares to go back to the notes she frantically scribbled in their legal studies lecture when she hears Dorme sniggering and looks up. "Sorry, sorry! It's just; you two would make the _cutest_ babies."

Padme throws another textbook. A thick hardback one.

* * *

"How are you, my love?" His mother asks over the phone and Anakin lays back on his bed with a comfortable sigh. It's their weekly phone call and there's nothing very new to tell her about but he's missed her lately. It's nice hearing her voice.

"I'm good, mom. How are you?"

"Disappointed actually." She answers quietly and his eyebrows knit together tightly. Disappointed? In him? What the hell has he done now? Mentally he goes over the past week to find some scandal he may have taken part in that might have upset her. Other than getting hideously drunk with Aayla and the others last night and waking Padme up when he stumbled into the apartment at four in the morning, he can't think of anything.

"Disappointed? Why? What's wrong?"

He hears her sigh and it's like a knife twisting in his stomach. "I just… Ani, I thought we were close. When were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend?"

It feels like the world disappears from beneath him for a moment. What the fuck? His _mom_ knows about all this now? _How the hell…?_ "Mom, I don't have a girlfriend!" He groans suddenly, "You been talking to Ahsoka again?"

"She's a lovely young woman," Shmi says and he can _hear_ the smile in her voice. He's going to kill Ahsoka when he sees her! "And it's just as well or else I wouldn't know anything about your beautiful new girlfriend. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because we're not – wait, beautiful? How do you know Padme's beautiful?"

"Oh," Shmi laughs quietly, "Ahsoka helped me look her up on the Facebook, Anakin. I hope you're planning to bring her home soon, I'd love to meet her."

" _Mom_ , it's not called _the_ Face – you know what? Never mind. Padme and I are just friends. We're roommates. Ahsoka's talking crap."

"Hey! Don't curse when you're talking to me, young man!"

"Wait, what? I didn't!"

* * *

Padme finds the door to the apartment unlocked which means Anakin beat her home and steps inside, dropping her key into the blue ceramic bowl without thinking. She slips her coat off her shoulders and hangs it up before continuing inside. "Hey!" Her voice called out into the apartment.

"Hey!" Anakin called back and she followed his voice into the living room to see him lounging on the couch watching some car race on the sports channel. "You're back late."

"Yeah." She grimaces. "I had to stay a little longer than usual in the library to get everything done. But now that it is, I can actually enjoy the weekend instead of stressing."

"Smart." He nods and turns his attention back to the race as Padme unpacks the groceries she picked up on the way home. When she finishes, she makes her way toward the couch and lowers herself down onto it beside him. She's surprised when he pulls his attention away from the TV to look at her. When the races were on, he was usually lost to them until it was over. "How was your day?"

She smiles widely. "It was good. I passed my law test! What about you?"

"That's great!" He beams at her. "It was alright. Boring."

"Hmm." She sighs and sinks further into the couch.

"My mom called earlier; even she thinks we're together."

Padme giggles and covers her mouth with her hand, sitting straighter. "I wonder where she got that idea from…"

Anakin smirks and his eyes fall lower to her lips for a moment before leaning down to kiss her. She kisses him back and cups his slightly stubbly cheek in her hand. It doesn't take long before her back is pressed to the couch and she's pulling Anakin down over her, pressing their bodies together.

"I don't think we've done a very good job of stopping their suspicions." Padme sighs when Anakin's lips begin to kiss lower and lower on her neck, creating the most _interesting_ sensations across her skin. "Maybe we should just give this up and tell everyone the truth?"

His tongue follows his teeth, making her gasp. "I thought we had decided to keep it to ourselves for the rest of the month? That's only two weeks away."

" _Yes_." Padme whispers and she isn't entirely sure if she's agreeing with what he said or encouraging his _wonderful_ attentions. "Waiting a little longer won't be the worst thing in the world. It's a little _exciting_ actually now that I – "

"Padme?" Anakin's lips reach her throat, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking."


	6. Monopoly

_**Prompt from anon: "Anakin and Padme play Monopoly with Ahsoka and Lux. It doesn't go well."**_

 **Monopoly**

"Damn it…" Lux sighed, staring at the rain pattering hard against the glass of the window. "What should we do now?"

The storm was really coming down hard out there Padme noticed with a grimace. The power was out and their plans to grab dinner together were effectively cancelled. Not even Anakin could drive through _that_ rain, despite his protests otherwise. From across the table, Ahsoka shrugged lazily. "I don't really care."

Padme leaned closer into Anakin's side where they were perched on the couch, taking advantage of his arm resting across its back. Their options were quite limited. No power meant no TV which meant they couldn't even throw some DVD on to kill the time a little. "I have my iPad in my bag; we could watch something on Netflix's offline option?"

Beside her, Anakin groaned. "Screen's too small. We won't be able to see anything."

"We could play a board game?" Lux offered and Ahsoka sat up straight.

"Yeah! We haven't played one of those in _ages,_ Sky-guy!"

"Fine with me." Anakin shrugged and Padme nodded.

"Me too."

Ahsoka nodded and disappeared out of the living room to find her beloved stack of games. She and Anakin had grown up playing them together, being neighbours since childhood, and Padme just hoped this wasn't going to be one of their crazy competitive nights. Poor Lux hadn't had the privilege of seeing them go at it yet and she suspected Ahsoka's boyfriend _wasn't_ ready for that intensity quite yet.

The younger girl returned a moment later with a bashed box of Monopoly in her hands, grinning from ear to ear. Padme's stomach sank. She'd yet to see Anakin and Ahsoka _ever_ manage to finish a game without someone throwing a tantrum. Her dark eyes looked at the unsuspecting Lux and tried not to sigh. _Poor boy._

The group quickly set out the board and chose their pieces. Padme selected the thimble piece; Anakin chose the car, Lux the boot and Ahsoka her usual top hat. Once everything was set up, the group rolled the dice to select who'd go first. Ahsoka won leaving Anakin pouting beside Padme who rolled her eyes.

The game was peaceful for the most part as money was exchanged for rent, people were sent to jail and eventually, most properties were purchased and lorded over one another as landing fees were charged.

" _Man,_ Sky-guy, I forgot how much you suck at this!" Ahsoka sniggered as Anakin's car piece was sent to jail for the third time. In return, he only glared at his friend and waited to be freed. Once he was, an unbelievable lucky streak occurred, leaving everyone else at the table gawking. It was _so_ unfair!

"How are you doing this?" Padme demanded. " _Nobody_ can have this many doubles in a row, Anakin!"

He shrugged, grinning proudly. "Guess I'm just amazing."

Padme eyed her pile of bills and winced. She was doing the worst financially out of the group, but she only needed one more property before she had a monopoly on the blue and red. _That's_ when the tables would turn in her favour. Unfortunately, however, her next roll sent Padme to jail, joining her boyfriend's piece.

"Hey, Angel." He smirked. "At least I'm not gonna be so lonely anymore."

Padme sniggered and handed Ahsoka who'd taken the role of banker a get out of jail free card she'd been saving for such an occasion. "Sorry, Ani." She kissed his cheek and freed her thimble from its incarceration.

"I see how it is." He grumbled.

Ahsoka rolled the dice next and landed on the thus far unbought Baltic Avenue. "I'll buy it!" She picked up the card and set away the bills needed to purchase it. Lux rolled next and landed on one of Padme's recently acquired properties and sulked as he paid the fee. It went on like this until everything had been bought whether from strategic tactic or sheer need to interfere with the plans of someone else at the table.

" _Ahsoka!_ You can't sell New York Avenue to Padme! She's winning – we're all screwed once she starts building houses!" Lux whined.

"It's a good deal." Ahsoka frowned thoughtfully, "I'm considering it."

The boy turned pink and it took everything Padme had not to splutter. Maybe he wasn't so different from Anakin and Ahsoka after all… He was flustered, that much was obvious and she took no end of amusement in watching Ahsoka drag it out. She'd been in that position with Anakin _plenty_ of times before.

"Alright, well, if you take Padme's deal…" He trailed off for a moment, "Then – then I'll withhold sex!" He finished with a proud nod and Ahsoka met his eye with a slowly raised eyebrow.

"That's disgusting," Anakin muttered lowly and then seemed to truly register Lux's words before snapping his head up. " _Wait_ , Snips! What the _fuck?"_

Lux merely waved Ahsoka's big brother figure off with a casual flick of his wrist. "Hey, don't interrupt. We're doing business here."

"Oh, calm down, Skyguy. You and Padme were at it at my age." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "And Lux, I'm not making _any_ deals right now." The younger girl exchanged a knowing look with Padme which Anakin watched with narrowed eyes. He looked through his own stack of cards before leaning closer to his girlfriend.

"I'll give you the B&O Railroad for the Connecticut Avenue."

Padme considered it with a quiet hum. "Mmm… Sorry, Ani. You'll have to do better than that."

"Yeah?" He whispered and came even closer. "Well, if you make the deal, when we get home I'll do that thing you like with my tongue between your legs…"

Padme's eyebrows shot up with an unexpected peel of laughter. "Anakin Skywalker! Are you _really_ trying to proposition me?"

"I'll add $400 in too! That's how much it was worth… C'mon!"

"Oh, so now you're _paying_ me to have sex with you?" She stole a sly glance at the younger couple across the table and satisfied herself that they were too wrapped up in their own argument to pay her and Anakin any attention. "If you're going to proposition someone, Ani, at least do it right."

"How would _you_ do it then?"

Padme put down her cards and tipped her head for a moment, thinking. When the idea struck her, she smirked and shifted her body slightly to face him. She smiled flirtatiously at him and placed a hand on his thigh, beginning to stroke it gently under the table. "Well, remember we talked about your little whipped cream fantasy? I bought some yesterday and I was thinking I could put some on tonight… So you can _lick_ me clean again…"

He shuddered and clenched his jaw. " _Fuck…_ Let's just –"

"Hey!" Lux interrupted. "What're you two talking about?"

"Shut up." Anakin barked. "We're doing business here."

Lux scowled. "Don't throw my words back at me! Stop whispering and tell us what you're talking about, idiot!"

" _Idiot_?" Anakin repeated, "You're the idiot who's refusing to sleep with his girlfriend over a damned board game!"

Lux leapt to his feet and slammed his palms onto the table. "Yeah, like you're so innocent! I could hear you offering her favours to get what you want! I actually _can_ withhold sex because unlike you, my girlfriend would actually miss it, quick-shot!"

This brought Anakin to his feet. " _Quick-shot_?! How'd you figure _that_ one, huh? Maybe you just don't know what a woman actually sounds like when she's not _faking_ it!"

Padme grabbed her boyfriend's hand to pull him back into his seat. "Oh, enough! Please!"

"Yeah!" Ahsoka agreed. "Stop waving your dicks around and let's get back to the game!"

Both men flushed pink and quietened down, settling for glaring at each other from across the table.

The quiet lasted all of five minutes before Lux pleading with Ahsoka to trade so that Anakin could lose out on a monopoly set them both off again.

Padme rested her head in her hand and sighed, looking across the table to Ahsoka. She looked just as _done_ with their boyfriends as she was. "This isn't going to stop any time soon, is it?"

The younger girl shook her head. "And I thought me and Sky-guy were bad… Hey, look! The rain's stopped!"

Padme looked out the window to see the clouds had broken and the streetlights were back on. _Thank God._ "Do you want to leave them to it?"

Ahsoka jumped to her feet with a nod and Padme followed, leaving the two idiots yelling over rent fees. "We could see a movie?" The girl asked. "That new horror flick looks good."

Padme smiled and grabbed Anakin's car keys from his coat. "Oh yes! And at least with you I won't have to pretend to be scared so Ani can feel manly." Out of the two of them, Padme actually _loved_ horror movies more but always felt inclined to pretend otherwise to spare her boyfriend's pride. Especially after he'd gotten more afraid than her while they'd watched Paranormal Activity 2 and then sulked all night about it.

" _I know!"_ Ahsoka cried as they climbed into Anakin's car. "I had an Ikea desk delivered and Lux just _had_ to assemble it for me. Ugh. I could have done it in _half_ the time."

Padme giggled and placed the keys into the ignition. "Men and their egos…"

"God help us." Ahsoka groaned.


	7. Dinner Time

**Dinner Time**

Forks scraping against dishes and childish conversation filled the Skywalker residence as the sun set behind the Naboo mountain tops. Padme glanced up from the datapad in her hand as her six-year-old twins chatted nonsensically to each other about their day at school and Anakin lifted his water glass and sipped. The former Senator smiled at her little family as her son reached for his juice cup and, upon realising it was too far for his short arms to grab, simply willed the small cup closer. The children's lessons with their father and Ahsoka were going well, Anakin was always boasting proudly about how strong with the Force they were.

Leaving her position as Senator of Naboo had been more than difficult, it was _hard_. She'd wept while packing up her office when the Queen had reluctantly asked her to step down when the scandal of her marriage had hit the public, but she was _happy_. Raising her children made Padme happier than working in the Senate ever did. That surprised her. But it wasn't to say she didn't _miss_ it. She did. Terribly. Maybe when the twins were older she could look into working again… But for now, Luke and Leia were her priority. Both hers and Anakin's.

Anakin may not be a Jedi anymore, but he was no less himself than he ever was. When he was expelled from the Order, Padme was afraid he may lose something of himself… She'd spoken to Obi-wan for _hours_ about it. She'd researched the prospect of Grey Jedi for days before presenting Anakin with the options, but he'd only laughed and kissed away her worries. Just like Padme, Anakin was happier than ever. With her help, he'd found the perfect space in Theed and he'd opened a humble but successful garage repairing engines, ships, hyperdrives and everything else that walked through the door. Working made him happy. He'd always been good at fixing things.

"Daddy?" Leia's sweet voice interrupted Padme's thoughts as her dark eyes peered up at her father curiously. "What does ' _sexy'_ mean?"

Padme's fingers felt numb all of a sudden and the datapad nearly slipped from her fingers to crash to the wooden floor. Her eyes grew wide and frantic as her gaze met her equally panicked husband's across the table. _Where_ did Leia hear that word? They were so careful about the language used around the twins – everyone was! Not even Threepio could be bullied into revealing _those_ parts of the languages he was programmed with. Anakin cleared his throat as Leia patiently waited for her answer, blinking her beautiful eyes charmingly at her father, wholly innocent.

"Leia!" Anakin breathed, "Where – who taught you that word?"

"You did." The six-year-old answered with a shrug. "I heard you call mommy 'sexy' last night!"

 _Oh by the Goddesses…_

The absurdity of it all drew an unwilling peel of laughter from Padme's throat before she could stop it. Running around after six-year-old Force sensitive twins was _exhausting,_ and more often than not these days the very moment their heads hit the pillow they were asleep. There hadn't been a lot of _grown-up time_ lately… Last night had been the first time in a while… Force, were they loud? _Just how much did Leia hear?_ Her cheeks flushed a vicious red and if the ground could swallow her whole, Padme would have gone _willingly!_

"That's uh…" She began and trailed off when more laughter fled her lips. This couldn't be happening! It just couldn't! Force help them. Padme squared her shoulders, glancing at her flustered husband. She had been a Senator in the Galactic Senate for years, she'd made countless speeches to millions of beings almost every day. She was a Queen who saved her planet. She could handle a conversation with a six-year-old child. "Leia, that word is for adults. It means…" She swallowed, "It means that you find someone…"

"Beautiful." Anakin interrupted hoarsely and nodded to himself at his own cleverness. Leia nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer for the moment and returned to her dinner just as Luke finally tore his attention away from what little food remained on his plate. Her sweet boy graced Padme with his bright, beautiful smile as she stood to clear away his plate.

"Well, I think mommy is sexy."

Anakin threw back his head with laughter as Padme forced a tight-lipped smile for Luke's sake and gathered the dishes together as quickly as she could. This was _not_ a conversation she was going to have with her _six year old!_ Various forms of the word _no_ rang in the former Senator's mind as she walked to the kitchen as quickly as possible. Sola had mentioned something about bedroom soundproofing just last week, hadn't she? Padme made a mental note to visit her sister first thing in the morning to find out.

Anakin's laughter rang through the house as Threepio appeared at the door to help clear up. "Me too, buddy. Me too!"


	8. Cake

_**Prompt: "Padme bakes Anakin a cake for his birthday/whatever they have in SW."**_

 _ **Cake**_

Padme stirred the mixture and bit down onto her lip as what was supposed to be frosting became lumpy and glue-like in texture. This _was not_ how it was supposed to look. But she didn't understand _how_ she could have possibly done something wrong. She'd followed her mother's recipe and instructions to the _letter!_ The cakes Padme's mother and sister could bake were perfection. Light, fluffy treats her nieces and children begged for every time they visited their aunt and grandmother… _That_ was what she'd wanted to make. Padme's lack of talents in the kitchen was far from a secret. Anakin had gone as far as to jokingly ban her from their apartment's kitchen on more than one occasion when her attempts at cooking dinner had led to disaster. Her husband and Threepio were the cooks in the Skywalker family. Still, she'd _really_ tried to make something good this time.

The Senator's eyes wandered across the counter to where the slightly lopsided cake sat and winced. Tried was definitely the correct term for this afternoon's baking session. _Ugh_! This wasn't fair. She'd done _everything_ right. There was no time to comm Sola or her mother for advice and restart. Anakin and the twins would be home in around thirty standard minutes. With a sigh, Padme closed her eyes and hoped the stupid thing tasted better than it looked.

It was Anakin's lifeday today and Padme had wanted to surprise him. He turned thirty-one and while it wasn't the birth anniversary year most people celebrated properly, she was determined to make it special. Growing up in the Jedi Order had given her husband the impression that lifedays weren't something special, at least where his own was concerned that was. Every year when Padme or the twin's lifedays came around he bent over backwards to make a fuss. For his own, however, she was sure Anakin was hoping she'd forgotten it was coming up. He'd be happy enough if everyone pretended this day was like any other but that simply _wasn't_ the sort of wife Padme was. Still, the celebrations she'd planned were simple, just their little family together showing their husband and father just how much they loved him.

Luke and Leia were in on Padme's plans. They'd begged and pleaded with their father to take them out flying to get him out of the apartment so Padme could bake and he'd relented adorably quickly. Anakin never needed a real excuse to fly his ship but tended to hesitate when their eight year old's asked. He was overprotective like that. Still, the joyous squeals and giggles the children would make when he'd roll, flip and soar his ship through the stars were impossible to resist.

It would have been much easier to just have Threepio bake Anakin a cake for today. It would have looked and tasted far better too, she imagined. Or she could have hired a chief droid to whip up something beautiful for the three of them to enjoy, but that would be impersonal. Every year for Padme and Sola's lifedays their mother would bake them a cake from scratch, working tirelessly the night before to have it perfect for their special day. It had always made Padme feel so very loved then and thinking back to it still brought about those warm feelings. She wanted to do that for Anakin today. She wanted to be the one to make it… However misshapen it may be. Besides, Anakin would eat anything. Quite literally. She had no worries about him keeping it down.

The children were another thought altogether…

By the time Padme finished putting it altogether, the ends of the layers were crumbled and the frosting was gooey and covered in unappealing lumps across the entire surface and she wasn't confident she'd gotten the filling ratio quite right either… Truthfully, it was the ugliest cake she'd ever seen in her life. The saddest too. The Senator cringed at the thought of presenting it to her family after dinner. Well, it was too late now.

Moments later, Padme heard Luke and Leia's voices burst into the living room and carefully stowed the depressing cake in the pantry before washing the residents of flour and frosting from her hands.

" _Moom!"_ Luke called out, "we're home!"

After drying her hands, she made her way into the living room where the twins were shedding their coats and shoes while Anakin collapsed onto the pale yellow sofa with a long sigh. Padme stepped further into the room and lovingly stroked her fingers through his hair. "How was flying?"

He shook his head tiredly. "Leia learned why we _don't_ push random buttons in the cockpit today." The child in question froze momentarily where she'd sat beside her brother and flushed guiltily. "And _I_ learned where Artoo's loyalties really lie."

Padme laughed and leaned down to kiss her husband's cheek. "What happened?"

His hand waved dismissively. "There was a mutiny. Don't talk about it."

She laughed again and lifted her gaze to the children. "You overthrew your father on his own ship?"

For a moment, the twins looked simultaneously stuck between looking smug and regretful before Leia bravely raised her chin. "Daddy wouldn't go fast enough. We needed a new leader." Her daughter's response drew an amused giggle from the Senator's mouth while Anakin seemed to sink lower into the couch.

"I think you've been coming to work with me a little too often, Leia." Padme smiled proudly. Her little girl was too clever for her own good. Leia was mature for her age, more so than Luke and Padme saw a lot of herself in the child. Though more often than not these days, she was beginning to see more of Anakin reflected in her personality. Leia would make a wonderful Senator one day if she could learn to control her emotions. Obi-wan was working with her – and Luke – on meditation every other day in the temple after their schooling, Padme had faith the lessons would help with that. Anakin loved taking the twins to the temple as often as he could. He was a proud father who enjoyed showing off his Force-sensitive younglings to the other Jedi.

"Well, there you are, General," Padme whispered into Anakin's ear. "Next time go faster and you won't lose your command."

He turned his head and stole her lips for a too short moment before smirking. "I'll certainly make sure to remember that when we –"

" _Dad! Mom!"_ Luke's indignant voice broke through the flirtatious moment the spouses shared. "Stop! That's disgusting."

Padme stood straight and placed her hands on Anakin's shoulders with a laugh. "Since when did having loving parents become disgusting?" She could remember being that young and feeling mortified whenever her mother and father did more than hold hands. To children, parents weren't real people quite yet, something both Anakin and Padme enjoyed wholeheartedly. Luke and Leia were getting old enough now to understand who their mother and father really were beyond vague stories. They were going to have questions sooner than later so she wanted to enjoy this bliss just a little longer.

"I think it's _nice."_ Leia glared at her twin before eyeing her parents worriedly. "But please don't kiss when Winter comes over tomorrow, okay?"

Anakin chuckled and placed his flesh hand over Padme's on his shoulder. "Alright, alright, enough or your mother and I will get _real_ gross."

Both twins looked flustered enough for her to feel sorry for them and end the joke before they ran off to their rooms. When Threepio served dinner, she listened to the children's version of overthrowing their father with Artoo's help and seizing control of the ship. She laughed at the childishly disgraced look on Anakin's face and sipped at her wine. Being turned on by both his beloved children and astromech must have hurt.

When everyone was finished their food and the plates cleared, Padme called Luke and Leia into the kitchen under the guise of helping her wash up. When she was sure Anakin was still at the table, she carefully brought the cake out from the panty and placed it on the counter. Being hidden away had done nothing to make its appearance any less hideous, unfortunately. When the twins looked at the baked treat, they shared a nervous glance.

"It's…" Luke trailed off.

"I… I like the colour!" Leia smiled diplomatically.

Evidently, her children were trying not to hurt her feelings. The thought half-tempted Padme to ask Threepio how quickly he could acquire a cake from the store. No, she'd committed to this now and it was important that it came from her. Anakin would like it, she was sure of it. Or at least, she was sure he would appreciate the gesture. She hoped…

"It doesn't really look like grandma Jobal's cake." Luke eyed the damn thing apprehensively as though it might bite him back.

"Well, that's because I made it, not her." Padme felt her cheeks warm slightly but forced the irritation away. It wasn't about how the cake looked or tasted, the point was she'd made an effort to do something nice for her husband. That's what mattered. She opened a drawer and pulled out wax candles and handed them to the children. Letting them be involved in these sorts of things was important, that's what Sola said, so Padme let them stick the little wax sticks into the cake wherever they pleased before standing straight and allowing them to run ahead while she lit them.

When they entered the dining room again, the twins sang a tune all children receive their lifeday cakes to while Anakin's eyes widened in surprise. Since no one had mentioned his lifeday once so far, she was sure he'd thought he'd gotten away with it. Artoo and Threepio watched on from the doorway as Padme placed the cake down in front of Anakin and tried not to wince again. For a moment, he looked at her labour of love before his warm blue gaze lifted to meet hers.

"Wait, you made this?" He asked.

More than slightly flustered by the surprise's lack of aesthetic beauty, all Padme could do was nod. She didn't have to worry, however, what she lacked in words the twins did not and they excitedly rushed to fill their father in on the details.

"Yeah, she did!" Luke jumped on the spot.

"It's why we wanted you to take us flying!" Leia giggled proudly.

"See? Are you surprised? It's a surprise!" Her brother finished.

For a moment, Anakin only had eyes for their children as they spoke and when they finished, a wide, delighted smile appeared upon his face. "You guys really did all that for me?" He pulled the twins into his arms for an embrace they happily returned. "You didn't have to!"

"We wanted to." Padme found her voice again. "We love you, Ani," She smiled.

"Ah. Yes. Happy lifeday indeed, Master Skywalker." Threepio raised his arms affectionately as Artoo beeped something only Anakin could understand but she was sure was just as warm. Finally, when Luke and Leia scampered off to sit in their chairs for cake, Anakin's eyes met Padme's as she set the dessert on the table before him. His hand caught her wrist as she made to stand straight again.

"Thank you, Angel. You really didn't have to do all this for me though…" The words were low and quiet, just for Padme and she beamed despite her earlier embarrassment at the cake. It felt nice to know she'd been right all along, he didn't care about how it looked and how awful it was _probably_ going to taste, he cared that she loved him enough to try. That was what she'd wanted.

"I told you, I wanted to, Anakin. You always make such a big fuss of us, it was about time we showed you how special you are to us." Mindful of the children's eyes on them and the likelihood of more protests if they showed _too_ much affection, Padme brushed her lips against his for a fleeting second. Anakin, however, cared much less about repulsing their eight-year-olds and stood suddenly, pushing the chair backwards with a telling scape.

"You kids are about to get _real_ disgusted." He laughed and pulled Padme into his arms, dramatically dipping her low like in the holovids and taking her lips in a fierce kiss. Though she laughed at first, the romance of the moment swept away her humour and released an anticipation she'd been pushing down all day. The cake wasn't her husband's _only_ gift after all. The other one was tight and lacy and she was wearing it beneath her dress.

Luke and Leia gave matching squeals of horror at the sight of their parents kissing and pleaded loudly for them to stop. Padme pulled away first and Anakin pulled her back up to her normal height before releasing her. Breathless, the Senator cleared her throat and pushed her husband toward his seat once more. No more silly distractions, she was serving this sad cake before the layers crumbled anymore and completely slid off one another.

Once everyone had a piece of their own, Padme braced herself as they began to eat, but by some mercy, her worry was for nothing. It was far from the greatest cake in the galaxy, even a little bit off of _good_ exactly, but it was entirely edible and she prided herself on that. Luke and Anakin even had second servings.

When the dishes were loaded into the washer and the table cleared, the Skywalker children were sent to bed by their parents with sweet kisses and promises to see them in the morning. Once they were sure both kids were asleep, Anakin sunk down into an armchair in the living room while Padme opened a bottle of wine. When she returned to him, carrying two glasses, she found her husband flicking through the holovid channels before settling on one of his favourites. She'd been forced to sit through it many times but all Padme could remember about the plot was that there was plenty of action and battles. Hardly surprising that it appealed to him.

"Happy lifeday, Ani." She said again as she handed him his glass and lowered herself down comfortably in his lap. Anakin automatically wrapped his free arm around her as they settled down comfortably together.

"You really shouldn't have gone to all the trouble, Padme." He muttered against her forehead after leaving a gentle kiss there. "You know lifedays aren't important to me."

"Mm." She sighed contently, resting her head on his shoulder. "That doesn't stop you making mine and the children's special every year. And you were off-planet for your last lifeday so of course we were going to do something. Just be thankful I refused my mother's request to bring the whole family over to visit and throw a party."

She felt him stiffen beneath her for a moment. "Thanks for that." Anakin loved attention and praise more than most but after years of being the Republic's warfront poster-boy – _poster-man,_ she could almost hear his voice in her head correcting her – she'd found he'd settled down into a bit of a quieter persona. Maybe it was all the attention they'd faced when their marriage became public knowledge or that their images were usually on gossip holonet news outlets claiming affairs on both their parts almost daily. These days Anakin liked to keep things simple and without fuss and Padme had no qualms about agreeing. It was better for their little family this way. Luke and Leia could have the lifeday parties and all the attention, she and her Ani would rather celebrate just like this.

By the time the holovid ended and they'd finished the bottle of wine, Padme felt her mouth turn up in a smirk. The twins were asleep and Threepio and Artoo were recharging for the night which meant it was time for her other gift.

"Hey, Ani?"

"Hm?"

"You haven't asked me about your present yet." She smiled sweetly at him, loving the curiosity that bloomed in his beautiful blue eyes.

"But I thought the cake was the gift?"

Padme stroked her fingers through his hair again, letting the soft curls sift between her fingers for a moment before she spoke again. "What kind of a wife do you think I am?" Her fingers fell away from his hair and to the right side of her dress, where the ties holding it together wrapped around her finger when she twisted them. When she was sure he was watching the little action, the Senator smiled innocently. "I think you'll like this gift quite a lot… You just have to… _Unwrap_ it first."

Anakin's eyes snapped up to meet hers, already beginning to darken at her words. "I take it the usual lifeday bedroom agreements stand in place, Milady?"

Heat burst to life between Padme's legs at that. Oh, their naughty little agreements stood perfectly in place all right. "They do… With some additions I think you might enjoy tonight, Master Jedi…"

That was how the Senator of Naboo found herself slung over the Chosen One's shoulder as he stalked to the bedroom, laughing wildly the entire time.


	9. Bath

_**Bath**_

Exhausted, Padme happily accepted Captain Typho's hand to aid her in climbing out of her cruiser. Murmuring a quiet thank you to the man, the Senator marched into her apartment, fully intending on dismissing her staff for the night only to find no-one milling around for once. None of her ladies were around nor the kitchen staff or personal assistants. Strange. Perhaps sensing her mood, the good Captain had commed ahead to send everyone home early. Rolling her tired shoulders, Padme breathed a long sigh of relief at being home. The Senate had been relentless today. The arguments had become pettier than ever and it'd left her with a pounding sore head.

With that in mind, she shrugged off the heavy lace cloak and carefully folded it over the yellow couch in the living room and headed toward the kitchen. A quick pain reliever and a glass of wine or two would sort her out right away. There was a mountain of work to do on her datapad for tomorrow but before that, she had to be sure to let the holonet-news play for the next hour or two. There hadn't been any news on Anakin or Obi-wan in weeks. No doubt if the Chancellor knew anything at all he would gleefully keep it to himself knowing Padme would be worrying herself sick every night. The greatest relief and the most sickening worry came together whenever the Senator saw Anakin's face appear in the newsreel. There was no telling what it would be this time, good news or bad. Or worse, no news at all. Padme would very much like to meet the person who'd first declared ' _no news is good news.'_ In her experience, it was very much the opposite.

She sighed again and then took the pain relieving pill with a quick sip of water. The time on the chrono told her it was time to take her daily contraceptive pill anyway and she reached into the bright yellow container and let one of the tablets spill out onto her palm. It had to be taken at the same time every night to maintain its control of her cycle. Not that Padme had had any cause to use it of late. How long had Anakin been away now? Three weeks? Four? It'd all begun to blend into one long, monotonous separation to her. Still, she swallowed the pill and washed it down with another sip of water. Better to be safe than sorry. The very last thing she and Anakin needed to add into this clandestine marriage was a child.

Pouring the rest of her water down the drain, Padme quickly washed her glass and returned it to its place in the cabinet. Deciding to forgo the wine she'd thought about earlier, she headed toward the refresher room. A long bath would take the ache out of her shoulders. Passing the bedroom, she kicked off the heels she wore without care. They could be tidied away properly later. The more she thought about it, the more appealing a relaxing bath sounded. She hadn't had a moment for herself in weeks. Between long Senate sessions, meetings with the Queen, fellow Senator's Nubian constituents and the never-ending pile of datapad work, Padme had been buried in her work. Usually, she didn't mind this. Truly, she lived for her job and it served as a wonderful distraction in the daylight from her worry about Anakin, but she was _tired._ Bone tired. She needed a night for herself.

Barely, stifling a yawn, Padme pushed open the door to the refresher and almost screamed. The very last thing she expected to find was her bathtub filled with water, soap and her husband. Jolting, the Senator almost fell backwards as her heart seemed to freeze for a beat. Anakin also seemed startled and gave a small cry of surprise, bolting upwards into a sitting position. Heart pounding, she leaned back against the doorway and forced a breath into her stiff lungs. "What are you _doing_ here?" She cried.

Anakin looked surprised for a moment, frowning before answering. "… I live here…?"

"Shut up! You know what I mean!" Padme pulled the bathroom door shut behind her and locked it, wary of any lingering staff still in the apartment. "When did you get back?!" He didn't comm her. That was their rule, when he was on-planet, he'd comm her and she'd find a way to meet him. That was how they'd _always_ done it, why change it now?

"A few hours ago." He gave an easy shrug as if his sudden return wasn't important. As if he was here every day and seeing him at home was a given… Out of nowhere, Padme felt her eyes sting and water slightly and hurriedly blinked it away. Crying over this was ridiculous. She wasn't _that_ emotional! "I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me?" Padme felt herself laughing, "You scared the _life_ out of me, Anakin!"

Anakin laughed with her. " _I_ scared _you?_ You're the one who barged in here when I was naked and vulnerable…"

She rolled her eyes and drew closer, choosing to ignore his silliness rather than encourage it. Perching herself on the side of the tub, Padme dipped her fingers into the warm water and drew a line on its edge, creating a ripple. "How are you, Ani?" She asked quietly. Through the water, every inch of him was open for her eyes to see and thank the Goddesses, he appeared to be unhurt. That seemed to be rarer and rarer these days. Every new scar he wore, every bump and every scrape eat away at her heart. It hurt to see him hurting but it hurt worse to imagine him wounded far away where she couldn't help him.

His fingers tangled themselves in hers beneath the water for a moment, squeezing tightly. "I'm alright." He whispered. When she lifted her gaze to meet his, Anakin gave her a small smile and brought her wet knuckles to his lips. "I promise."

Feeling emotional again, Padme pulled her hand away from his to cup his smooth, evidently freshly shaven cheek. "You'd better be." Speaking through the lump in her throat was difficult, but somehow she managed. "Because I'm irritated with you and I'd feel terrible if I gave you bother and you were hurt."

He laughed again and she rejoiced silently at the way his beautiful azure eyes sparkled with humour. "Irritated? I've been back all of three standard hours and you're already annoyed with me."

She rose an eyebrow and withdrew her hand. "Perhaps you should stop sneaking into our home and frightening me if you don't enjoy being on my bad side, Anakin Skywalker. Speaking of which, how exactly _did_ you evade the staff?"

His responding grin was bright and true and it brought about her own. "I sent them away." When he saw her start, Anakin laughed again. "Well, _Dorme_ sent them away. But I told her to do it so I believe it counts."

Relief soared through her chest. Thank goodness for Dorme. Padme honestly didn't know what they would do without her. "I suppose it was easy enough to settle in after that?"

Anakin's smirk was a little too smug for her liking and she narrowed her eyes. "Well, Reeva hung around a little when she caught me. _But_ ," He spoke louder when panic drew her mouth open, "I just told her I was dropping Artoo off and returning to the temple to rest."

 _Reeva._ Padme grimaced. That girl had the biggest, most obnoxious crush on Anakin and it only seemed to fuel his large ego. She hated it. "You mean you were alone in our apartment with the girl I saw straddle you?"

Anakin laughed again and placed his wet hand on her thigh, wetting her dress. " _Accidentally_ straddle. Besides, I believe that pretty shade of green you turned brought about some _nice_ results, yes?"

Well, Padme _had_ felt the smallest little tinge of jealousy after that silly incident and sought to stake her claim. Still, she was never going to admit it out loud and certainly _not_ to Anakin. "I was _not_ jealous. I can straddle you anytime I like, you know."

"Mm." He groaned. "I'd certainly like that…"

One glance downward confirmed that fact utterly. Padme smiled when his hand drew upward and around, coming to her backside with a gentle squeeze. "I bet."

"Tease," Anakin smirked.

" _Excuse me_ , Master Jedi; I'll not have you insult me like that!" Mock offence painted the Senator's face, making her husband laugh affectionately.

"I apologise, Milady. What exactly didn't you like? The word tease? What about tempting? My tempting, _taxing_ , wife…" Padme could only laugh at the _ridiculousness_ of it all. This only seemed to spur Anakin on, however. "Does that still offend you? Maybe it's just the T… What about S? S for Senator! Sassy, scary, scolding, sexy, sensual Senator… That fits better, don't you think?"

Padme was half tempted to push his head beneath the water. _How_ did he come up with these things? Well, two could play at this silly little game! "What about you? A for Anakin? Annoying, arrogant, agonising Anakin."

"Not a compliment on the list! I'm wounded, Angel…"

"Well, I suppose attractive may work… If one was so inclined." Padme leaned closer to him, letting herself smile at his clear insult at her list.

His hand gave her rear another squeeze. "Yeah? Well, if I were you, I'd put that one on top of the list."

"Perhaps _I_ should use S for you? S for Skywalker after all. Sly, stubborn, sulky Skywalker."

Anakin leant closer too until their lips were only a breath apart. "Passionate, playful, precious Padme." He kissed her then, perhaps to stop her from creating another round of descriptions or perhaps because it'd simply been too long since they'd felt each other like this. Either way, she didn't care. Padme stroked his cheek again, opening her mouth when the tip of his tongue dragged across her bottom lip. Desire instantly shot to life inside the Senator. It'd been too long since they'd been together. She'd missed him desperately.

When they pulled apart, Anakin's fingers left Padme's backside to come around her waist. Using that hold he gave a pull and tugged her into the bath with him. Water splashed out of both sides as she landed on his lap and soaked the floor. Threepio was going to fry a circuit when he saw the mess!

"Anakin!" She cried.

He only kissed her again holding the back of Padme's head gently but firmly against him. "Ops." He murmured between kisses. "Did you slip?"

"My dress is ruined." She whined half-heartedly.

"It'll dry." His lips kissed fire along her jaw. "But if you don't get it off in ten standard seconds I'm going to rip it."

It certainly wouldn't be the first time… Or the last, she hoped with a small thrill. "Why do you seem to have no care for my clothing?"

"They offend me." She heard him murmur against her neck.

"My _clothes_ offend you?" Padme laughed, threading her fingers through his damp hair and squeezing when his lips found the sensitive spot near the crook her neck.

"If I had it my way, you'd be undressed all the time."

At that, she raised a curious eyebrow. "Even in public where _everyone_ could see me?"

The immediate darkening of his eyes answered her question for her. "Absolutely not."

Padme laughed and kissed him again, letting herself sink further into the warm water and her Ani's embrace. "Well, if I'm going to get this dress off in ten standard seconds, I'm going to need a little help…"

She'd never seen him move faster in two years of marriage.


	10. Roller Coaster

_**Roller Coaster**_

Anakin didn't normally pay attention to the people that queued for an hour to ride the stupid roller-coaster. They were just faces that all blurred together as the hours dragged and finally passed until the end of his shift. Most of the time, he could even tune out their excited voices chattering about the fun that waited ahead of them when their turn came. He'd been one of them once… When theme parks were fun and exciting and not where he begrudgingly worked to save money to pay off his damn student loans while he looked for a real job. Something with his degree. Something that wasn't this god-damn boring.

He didn't pay attention to the people in the queue until he saw her again. She was beautiful… Long dark hair braided down her back, big brown eyes and a happy, joyful smile that made him want to smile too. She'd been up here with her friend three times now. He saw a lot of people ride a few times but three was pushing it. When it was the girl's turn, Anakin couldn't help himself when the cars rolled up to the gate.

"You must _really_ like this ride." Though the comment was directed to both the girls, Anakin just couldn't keep his eyes off the one with the braid. Honestly, he didn't even _try._ The little denim shorts she wore didn't hurt one bit either.

As soon as the gate opened, her friend jumped into the car leaving them somewhat alone for one amazing second. Her pretty face turned red as her chocolate eyes flicked between her friend and Anakin. "Well, Dorme does. She loves this stuff."

She climbed into the car beside her friend and Anakin leaned down to check the security handles wee correctly lodged in place. Just as he was about to pull away, the friend – Dorme, apparently – smirked. "She's just here to see you."

" _Dorme_!" The girl hissed and Anakin would have given his entire next paycheck to stay and listen to more, but there was a security camera and a time limit to keep to.

Still, the entire time the ride was in motion, he watched the cars go with probably the biggest smile of his life.

He was proven wrong two and a half minutes later, when, upon exiting the ride, the girl slipped a piece of paper into his hand with a shy smile. This time his smile actually hurt his cheeks.

By the time the next set of riders went, Anakin already had her number memorised.

* * *

"Seriously, Angel?" Anakin sighed and asked the same question for the fifth time. "You can do anything you want for your birthday and _this_ is where you want to come?" He'd thought she'd want to find an adventure somewhere, or visit her family or – or _anything_ really. Anything other than coming to the theme park.

"Oh, Ani, cheer up." Padme smiled warmly and reached over to rub his thigh sweetly, though the action did a lot more to distract him from his driving than make him feel better about spending his day where he worked. For fun. "You used to love riding the rides here, didn't you? Maybe it's about time we recaptured that?"

He drove the car into the parking lot, wincing at what the shitty gravel did to his tires and turned the keys to shut off the engine. Usually, people asked for days off work to _avoid_ coming to work. Not Anakin, apparently. He'd promised her they'd do whatever she wanted and apparently, this was it… God help him. Being a good boyfriend was going to kill him. "Why do you like this place so much?"

Padme beamed at him and even after dating for a few months, he was still utterly disarmed by that smile. He was doomed. "Well, it's a theme park, so it's fun. I like the rides and the people you work with are always so nice! Besides," she unbuckled her seatbelt and shifted on her seat to lean closer to Anakin "This is where we met, Ani! Doesn't it make you nostalgic to be here?"

Anakin twisted one of her pretty curls around his finger and rolled his eyes. "I had to clean a kid's puke off the exact spot we met two days ago, Angel. The nostalgia's dead."

" _Romantic_." She drawled and turned to climb out of the car.

* * *

Anakin woke up to the sight of those bushy curls he'd come to love so much and smiled. Just beyond the window, a snowstorm raged outside but he was more than okay with that since it meant longer before their relatives showed up to their new apartment and disturbing their peace. He was content to gaze at the back of her head – because he was so beyond _gone_ for this woman – until Padme rolled over sleepily and stretched herself awake. Her big brown eyes blinked open and she smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Ani."

Not caring about morning breath on either of their parts, Anakin kissed her. "Merry Christmas, Angel."

She moved closer and laid her head on his chest with a yawn. "I almost wish we could stay in bed like this all day…"

"We could have," he murmured, "if someone _hadn't_ invited our entire families over here for Christmas dinner."

"Hardly our entire families, Anakin. Just your mother and my parents. Sola, Darred and the kids are going to his mother's. And isn't Ahsoka going with Ben and Satine?"

"Yeah." He nodded and graced the crown of her head with a kiss. "At least our parents are bringing all the food with them… Which means we don't have to spend the day cooking frantically."

Padme lifted her head and leant her forearm on him instead with a playful smile. " _Whatever_ will we do with ourselves? Maybe I can go into the living room and open all the little blue Tiffany boxes I'm _sure_ are waiting for me."

Anakin barked a laugh. "Unless you've got a second boyfriend hiding somewhere around here, I'm not so sure…" It was only knowing how unserious she was that kept Anakin from sweating about the _actual_ gifts he'd gotten her. She came from a wealthy family, one where _little blue boxes_ seemed to be the norm. Anakin… Well, he and his mom were pretty much on the _opposite_ end of that scale. Though, he was doing pretty well for himself these days. His degree was finally paying off with his new job… Which was how he was able to afford the nice apartment with her. A real, adult job to start their lives with.

Padme laughed with him and sighed contently. "I wish the theme park was open in winter…"

He wished he could be surprised. She'd have them live there year round if he'd let her. The first day after he'd left his job there for his new one, Padme had surprised him with year-round passes… Anakin had learned a while ago there was no escaping that place for good. Though he wasn't going to ever admit this to her, he _did_ enjoy their trips.

"You and that damn park!" He laughed and tugged one of her curls gently. When he spoke again, his voice dropped to a husky whisper. "Why go ride on roller coasters when you can ride me right here?"

Padme raised a single eyebrow and traced her fingertip down the length of his abdomen. "Because a roller-coaster can actually make me scream?" Just as he felt his ego deflate, Padme threw her head back with a giggle and slung one leg over his hips. "But hey, since its Christmas, why don't you prove me wrong?"

Her fingers tangled in his hair and Anakin didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

They were walking aimlessly in the mall to kill time before their movie started next door when Padme disappeared into the bathroom, leaving him alone. Glancing around, he found the only somewhat interesting store to look at was one selling jewellery. Intrigued, he came closer and glanced at the sparkling items through the windows. Necklaces, earrings, bracelets and the like were all displayed as temptingly as possible, but they didn't capture his interest. To his surprise, his eyes were drawn immediately to the rings.

The _engagement_ rings.

Honestly, he hadn't thought about marriage properly. It'd always been something for the future, something he definitely wanted with Padme, but in the future. But they were settled now; they had their own apartment and good jobs. They were a far cry from the kids they'd been when they met on the ride platform. His mom had been dropping hints constantly about marriage for a while now and he _knew_ Padme's mom and sister were doing the same on her end. Maybe it was time.

Imagining his girlfriend, the love of his life, wearing his ring brought a surprising smile to Anakin's face. It felt so right all of a sudden that he wished he had more time to look properly at the rings on display. He'd have to find the time to come back during the week so she'd have no idea. Padme was usually ten steps ahead of him for everything, but for this, he was determined to surprise her.

He moved away from the rings just in time for Padme to reappear from the bathroom and he laced their fingers together when she approached. "What were you looking at?" She asked innocently and it took everything Anakin had not to grin excitedly.

"Oh, I was just looking around for my mom's birthday next month."

* * *

"Ani, I'm going to be working a little late tonight." She told him over breakfast with a regretful smile. "Bail pulled out a big meeting and it's causing _chaos."_

His head snapped up from his cereal with panicked eyes. "Wait, what about dinner tonight?" Suddenly, he thought of the black velvet box hidden in his sock drawer and felt his heart seize up. Everything was already planned! He'd practically had to plead with the place to get the reservation and if they cancelled they'd never let them reschedule.

"I think I should still be fine to make it." Padme smiled. "But I'm just warning you in case I run a little late."

It took a moment for the panic to fade and when it did, he struggled not to show the relief. "Alright. Don't make me wait _too_ long though; people will think I've been stood up."

"Maybe you can find my replacement while you wait." She laughed. "Someone younger and hotter."

"No one in this world is hotter, Angel."

Padme rolled her eyes but leaned across the small kitchen table to kiss him regardless. "You're sweet." They were quiet for a few minutes afterwards, enjoying the background noise of the news filling the room as they eat. Finally, it was Padme who broke the silence, looking up from her newspaper. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! I read that the theme park is building a hotel so people can stay there. Isn't that cool?"

Somehow, Anakin managed to laugh and accepted her quick kiss as she stood up to go shower. From across the table, he saw the theme park advertisement printed in the paper and groaned. When all was said and done, he had a sinking feeling he already knew where they were honeymooning.


	11. Handmaid

_**Anonymous prompt: "Anidala in the Handmaid's Tale universe?"**_

 _ **Well, anon, you got lucky! I actually started watching this show last week and just finished season 1. If you haven't seen the show this might be a little confusing. Basically, very few women in the world are fertile and can have babies. The ones who can are rounded up and become 'Handmaids' used to have the babies of the wealthy leaders of the country and their wives. The women are raped monthly in order to get her pregnant and this is called "the ceremony". Canada has become a safe haven for people to escape to. Hopefully, that'll make things easier to understand for non-watchers. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Handmaid**_

Under the cover of darkness, he was surprised when the small black door to his room burst open beneath the touch of the woman in the red dress. Her hair was hidden away as usual beneath the white bonnet on her head, her dress and cloak were red as blood and immaculate as always, nothing out of place lest it catch the attention of the Commander and his wife. But something was different. Her beautiful face was pale and ashen; her lovely doe eyes wide with a terror Anakin wished she'd never had to taste. Something was wrong.

"Anakin!" She cried, crossing the room in a small run and he met her half-way. Her small hands grasped at his shirt tightly, desperately, and he felt his own begin to shake. "Ani, you have to help me."

He frowned, leaning his head down low, nearer to her small height and wrapped an arm around her back, holding her close. "What is it?"

They shouldn't be alone together. It was forbidden. Padme was a handmaid and he was the family driver… She wasn't supposed to be alone with anyone but her companion and the Martha. Still, they found time where they could, stolen moments in the hallway, secret glances and when they dared, a night in each other's arms. It was what they lived for, their light in this hell.

She was trembling, opening and shutting her mouth over and over as words failed her. "I… Martha told me… Ani, it's the first of the month tomorrow. They – they want to have the first ceremony."

Suddenly, he was as filled with dread as she was fear. Those – those fuckers were planning to ruin her for their goddamn gain. He'd been here for the last handmaid, the poor girl had been sent away after a year with no conception. Anakin _knew_ what happened on ceremony nights, he'd been forced to sit through enough of the dammed scripture to understand everything. But not her, not Padme. He refused to call her by the given name of the handmaid of the house. That wasn't her. When they were alone, they were Anakin and Padme, _human._ They were people, fuck the laws.

"Fuck…" He breathed. " _Fuck!"_

"Ani… What are we gonna do?"

Honestly? The hell if he knew. But they were going to _do_ something. The Commander would get near her over his dead body. But _what?_ What were they supposed to do? To get out of here they'd need identification cards and money and she sure as hell couldn't be seen with him wearing _those_ clothes.

She was waiting for an answer but Anakin's mind was racing. They could run away… It was risky but there _was_ a chance. Ben had gotten out. He and Satine had made it across the border with Ahsoka when this mess began. If he could contact him then maybe they could help… Maybe they could get them out. But there wasn't enough _time_ for that. They had to get out, get away, somewhere safe until he could get her across the border. He only had a night and a day and he was all alone.

 _Shit._

"We're gonna get out of here." He muttered, leaning his chin on her hair. "I have a friend across the border, he can help us."

He felt her press her cheek against his chest and held her tighter to him. "But – do we have time? Getting across isn't easy, Anakin."

For a few moments, he didn't know what to say. "I know." He pulled back just enough to press his lips to Padme's crown, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "They're not going to touch you. I _promise._ "

"Ani…" Her voice shook on his name. "We have to get out."

"I know."

She pulled away from him, eyes glistening and shook her head. "No, Anakin, we _have_ to get out. I… I haven't told anyone yet but my cycle is late. I've been sick lately. I… Aunt Mothma was around and she always carries the tests so I took one."

Her words tumbled out between them breathless and frightened and Anakin wiped away a tear from her cheek with his thumb when it escaped her eye. "Padme, what's going on?"

"There hasn't been a ceremony yet but still I… Anakin, I'm pregnant."

He felt himself freeze and his eyes widen. Somehow, his breath caught in his throat and became trapped there. He couldn't breathe. Pregnant… _Pregnant_ … Fuck, fuck… Fuck! But that wasn't possible… Of course, Padme could have children, that was why she was here but Anakin… He was just a normal man, he wasn't a commander. Most people were sterile these days, that was why the country was in such a mess. He hadn't thought it was possible; it hadn't even occurred to him that she might…

"You're pregnant…" He breathed and watched her nod.

Anakin wanted to tear his hair out suddenly. They weren't free to be together, they weren't _free_ to do anything, nobody was anymore. They sure as hell weren't free to have a kid together. But they _were_. She was making him a _father_ , something he'd thought was impossible… Suddenly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry so he settled for both. A breathy laugh slipped from his lips at the same time as a set of tears fell from his eyes.

It wasn't just about them anymore… They had a _child_ to think of. He was a father now, it was his job to protect his family in this hell of a world and that was what he was going to do. Anakin buried his hand in her hair, slipping beneath the bonnet and into the braided bun she wore.

"We're getting out of here." He swore not just to Padme or himself or even the baby. This was an oath to the damned God the bastards claimed to serve while doing all this to them. "I'm going to keep you safe."

 _ **A/N: I might write a continuation of this sometime. Let me know what you think!**_


	12. Hospital

_**Anonymous prompt: "Cop and nurse AU? Pretty please?"**_

 _ **I know what you're all expecting… I didn't do it.**_

 _ **Hospital**_

Padme was a good cop. She loved her job and the knowledge that she was doing some good in the world. Doing what she did brought the police officer endless amounts of pride despite the near constant worry her family felt at the thought of her being out there, catching criminals, chasing cars and finding herself in the occasional shoot out.

Usually, Padme did everything in her power to avoid hospitals. They freaked her out more than any large drug bust ever could. Everything was too sterile, too white… There was a certain smell that lingered here that unsettled her. The scent of strong cleaning products and overly pungent flowers supposed to make the sick feel better turned her stomach. It all made her cringe. Unfortunately, in Padme's line of work, the occasional hospital visit _was_ inevitable.

Like now, after what was supposed to be a routine drug bust turned into a vicious shootout which had landed several good officers into hospital beds just like the one she was perched in right now. A bullet straight through the shoulder would do that to a person…

She'd gotten lucky though, luckier than most who found themselves shot through the shoulder that was, doctor Kenobi was good at what he did and had said it would be an easy surgery to remove the bullet from her flesh. Now that it was over, Padme didn't feel _much_ pain so that meant she should be able to leave… Right? It'd better. She wanted to get back to work as soon as possible. Though she could bet on Captain Satine not letting her off desk duty for the foreseeable…

Frustrated, the wounded officer reached for the little button device to call for doctor Kenobi and pressed it. He should be along soon enough and they could begin her discharging process. She wanted to get out of here before her parents flew in from out of state and made a huge fuss. If she was recovering at home, it would be easier to convince them the story had been exaggerated. She'd had _more_ than enough late night calls from her father pleading for her to leave the force before she got hurt without adding evidence to his side.

When doctor Kenobi made no appearance, she pressed the button harder and then faster, over and over and over again. Were they _ignoring her_? Her thumb began to ache from overuse but Padme didn't stop. She was a _cop!_ They couldn't just pretend she wasn't here… It was their job to make sure her medical needs were met!

Finally, the door to her room swung open and a tall man glared from the doorway. He wore pale blue scrubs and a stethoscope around his neck and glared when Padme folded her arms over her chest. "Yes?"

Was _he_ glaring at _her_? He was the one who kept her waiting in bed! How rude. What if she was having a heart attack or something? It wouldn't look very good on him for ignoring her buzzing. "I've been waiting quite a while."

The glare on his tanned face faded into a tired yawn as he shrugged. "Sorry, we're pretty full with you guys right now."

Padme's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Cops." He explained.

Ah. Yes, that did make sense. Still, there was no reason to make her wait this long. And he wasn't even doctor Kenobi; she'd never seen him before. Did they trade shifts here? Or maybe just patients. "Right. Well, I've been working with doctor Kenobi."

The man nodded and stepped further into the room. "Yeah, he'll be around later. I'm your nurse."

 _Oh._ Well, Padme had worked with plenty of male nurses in the past and usually, they were very nice. Always quick to joke around and make her feel more at ease with whatever wound she was having treated. This one… She wasn't quite sure how she felt about him yet. When she squinted, Padme could _just_ make out the name printed on the tag that clung to the scrubs. _Anakin._ She'd never heard a name like that before. Padme watched as he walked toward the foot of her bed and picked up the clipboard that hung there. Now that he was closer, she could see the bright blue of his eyes as they scanned what was written there.

"So what's the matter? You were buzzing like something was wrong. Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm fine." She tried not to sigh. "I don't need any more medication. I think I'm well enough to go home now."

Anakin snorted and replaced the clipboard. "You were shot through the shoulder last night and had major surgery to remove it. Sorry, Padme, but you're probably gonna be here for another couple of days at least."

" _What_? No, I don't need that! I'm fine – see?" She lifted both arms to gesture _exactly_ how fine she was, but the action sent a sharp pain tearing through her wounded shoulder, pulling a gasp from the police officer's lips. _Damn_. Okay, maybe she _did_ need some more medication. But she could take painkillers at home! At her clear pain, Anakin darted forward and carefully eased her arms down and into a more comfortable position. His fingers were rough and coarse and yet somehow gentle against her skin as he moved her, which surprised Padme. How'd a male nurse end up with hands like that?

"Hey, hey… Don't move around so much!" He murmured quietly, "You'll reopen your wound and _that's_ when infection gets in."

Padme looked up to meet his eyes as the pain began to fade. "Yes, of course. I'll put myself on firm bedrest and be perfectly fine in a week, okay?" That seemed like a fair deal to her. She got out of here and someone needier got the bed she was currently occupying! Easy! Simple. All she needed were the papers to sign.

Anakin laughed again, low and husky and she felt something traitorous inside of her flip. "I don't think so. Your bandages will need redressing once a day at the minimum and when the medication wears off, you're going to be feeling a lot worse than you do right now."

She raised her chin in challenge. "Well then, give me medication to go! And remember, I'm a cop. I know how to work bandages."

"I'm sure you do." Anakin eased himself onto the edge of her bed. "But it's standard procedure to keep gunshot victims in for a few days. Don't worry; we'll take good care of you." He winked and Padme felt herself flush.

It was the drugs. Had to be.

"I'm not a victim, I'm a _cop!_ "

He laughed again and shrugged. "Either way, doctor Kenobi isn't releasing you today."

If there was one thing Padme had learned from being on the force, it was that sometimes, if you were lucky, a good lie was all someone needed to get themselves out of a tricky situation. Now, normally, she was extremely against dishonesty in all its forms, but needs must. She _was_ getting out of here.

"Oh, I think there's been a bit of miscommunication here, Anakin. You see, doctor Kenobi informed me before my surgery that if I felt alright afterwards, I could be discharged." She smiled sweetly, "So if you'd be willing to bring me the necessary paperwork, I'd be very grateful."

Anakin held her eye for a long moment before nodding. "That's funny. I ran into him on the way down here and he told me the sky was green."

Her eyebrows shot upwards without meaning to. "Excuse me?"

"You're not a very good liar, Padme." He chuckled. "But good effort."

She folded her arms across her chest again and huffed. "I'm not lying."

Finally, the rude nurse rose from her bed and sniggered. "Sure. I have rounds to make but doctor Kenobi will be around soon and he _won't_ be discharging you… So try to play nice? Actually, no, be a pain in his ass. He's the reason I'm doing overtime today."

Despite everything, Padme felt herself laugh and shook her head. This hospital had strange staff… But it was nice. Didn't mean she wanted to stay though. "You know, I'm going to put you in handcuffs once I'm out of here for holding me against my will."

By now, Anakin had reached the doorway and laughed. "I'm looking forward to it, officer," he winked.


	13. Affair II

_**Affair II**_

"So, then I had to call the _caterer_ frantically and plead for this plus one's vegan option to be added and…" Dorme droned on about last minute wedding details as the waiter served their lunch with a smile Padme couldn't muster up to return. She was barely listening to anything that came out of her best friend's mouth because for the past ten minutes she'd been staring at the sparkling diamond on the other woman's finger. Dorme had yet to notice Padme wasn't wearing her own wedding ring.

Last night, she'd left Bail. He cried, she cried but she'd spared him the horrid details of her affair. Instead, Padme had fallen into the age-old excuse of neither of them being fully happy in their marriage. The words had felt hollow and false in her mouth. Bail was happy, blissfully ignorant of the terrible person he'd pledged his life to. It was better this way, Padme told herself, that he didn't know about everything until later, when it was all finalised. She was hurting him less like this.

After all, Bail couldn't have children and had never wanted them anyway meanwhile Padme's doctor had confirmed she was four months into her pregnancy. She was already starting to show just a little, something she'd attributed to a little extra weight after the holiday season. If she'd told Bail last night about the baby, he would have known there was another man in her life and in their bed… Why throw salt in the already painful wound? He would find out eventually, that was inevitable, but she wanted to spare him for as long as possible.

So far, nobody knew her marriage was over. Not her family and not Dorme. Padme wasn't sure she was ready for people to know about it quite yet and she especially wasn't sure about telling Anakin. She needed a little time before he knew what'd happened, to sort out her thoughts and understand what she truly wanted. If she told Dorme that she'd left Bail last night, Dorme would tell Anakin and Padme couldn't trust him not to rush to her. The thought of telling him about the pregnancy made Padme want to throw up more than the morning sickness did.

But, unfortunately, she didn't _have_ time. Anakin and Dorme's wedding was in three days time, everything was planned and ready for the big day to go ahead. She _loved_ Anakin; truly, she loved him so much… It was easy to envision spending a lifetime with him and being _happy_ , especially when they had a baby coming along. But it was selfish. It was so awfully selfish to want that when his fiancé was across the table from her now laughing about guest lists and catering issues.

"Padme?" The happy smile fell away from Dorme's face suddenly as if she wasn't an excited bride to be in the last days before the event. Padme straightened in her seat and pushed all her thoughts away to focus. "If I tell you something, will you swear to keep it between us?"

"Of course." She nodded immediately. If nothing else, Padme could keep a secret. Clearly…

Dorme nodded and looked down at the table for a long moment. "I think… I don't know if Anakin is… Something's wrong. It has been for a little while now actually, but I didn't want to admit it to myself or anyone else. He's not affectionate like he used to be. He never kisses me or puts his arms around me anymore and _god_ only knows when the last time we had sex was. I keep trying and trying but _nothing_ is working. Have… Have you and Bail ever gone through something like this?"

The overwhelming vulnerability in her best friend's eyes made Padme want to cry. Dorme was opening up to her and asking for advice with no idea that she was the cause of the coldness in her relationship. Padme hated herself. "I…" She started without knowing what to say. "Every couple has a few issues now and again."

"No," Dorme shook her head, "it's not just a rough patch, Padme, I've done _everything_ I can think of. Talking, dinners, lingerie, crying, _everything_. But it's almost like… Like his heart isn't with me anymore. I just… I'm scared, Padme. What if there's someone else?"

Her words hurt like a slap across the mouth. What was she supposed to say? That everything would be alright? That Anakin _did_ love her and things would get better? How could she? How could Padme look Dorme in the eye and reassure her all the while knowing she was pregnant with Anakin's child.

By some wonderful mercy, Padme was spared from speaking by the vibrating of her phone. The relief was only momentary before she read the name on her screen and grimaced. _Anakin_. It'd been a few days since they last spoke and she hated how, despite everything, her heart still leapt at the thought of him. "Oh, Dorme, I'm so sorry but this is really important. Do you mind if I take it? I'll only be a minute, I promise."

The other woman didn't look very pleased but nodded regardless and Padme stood, fleeing the table as quickly as she dared without running. If she'd picked up her purse, she might have been tempted to just leave and avoid the entire situation.

When she was a safe distance away from Dorme, outside the restaurant, Padme answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Angel." His husky voice filled her ear and sent warm comfort through her body. "I'm sorry, you're probably busy right now, but I miss you. I want to see you… Not just for… I mean, I want to _see_ you. Let's do something? Anything you want."

In another world, in another life, even another moment, Padme might have thought he was asking her on a date. "I've missed you too." She whispered into her phone as though there were people around to overhear. "Why don't you come over, Ani?" They had to talk sooner than later and by the sounds of things, keeping all this to herself was _still_ hurting Dorme even when she was trying not to. "Something… Something's happened."

He was quiet for a moment or two before answering. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Padme laughed breathlessly, "I'm fine. But I… I need to see you. When are you free?"

From his side of the line, she heard rustling and movement. "I'm free right now. Want me to come over?"

Suddenly, there was nothing she wanted more in the world than to see him right now. Yes, yes this was it. She was going to tell him everything, about Bail and the baby. About _their_ baby. Small, traitorous sparks of excitement reluctantly came to life in her chest without permission. Padme had always wanted a family of her own but had forced herself to retire that idea after marrying Bail. Now it was happening, and with the man she loved no less. Was it wrong to feel excited? Yes, she knew it was and it was sickening but despite everything, Padme _wanted_ this. She had no idea what was going to happen but they were taking the plunge.

"Yes. Alright. Just use the key I gave you, you'll probably get there before me."

"I'll see you soon, Angel." He murmured quietly and Padme felt her eyes close tightly, savouring the sound. "I love you."

Anakin told her this all the time, every time they were together he'd say it over and over again as if trying to burn the words onto her heart forever while Padme, usually full of shame and guilt only ever whispered those words in the midst of their heated passions. But everything was changing now. Things were going to be different and that meant she had to be different too. Maybe it was too soon after leaving Bail, too shameful while Dorme was still inside the building waiting for her, but she couldn't hold herself back anymore. "I love you too, Anakin, so much… And… And I want to be with you." She wasn't sure why the words were tumbling out of her mouth now of all times, but suddenly she couldn't hold them back. "I mean it, Ani, just me and you for real this time."

She heard his breath hitch and the sound of keys jangling as he no doubt grabbed them from whatever surface they'd been thrown on. "Padme… Fuck, Angel, do you mean it?"

Padme nodded for a moment before remembering he couldn't see her. "I do, I really do. I want everything we ever talked about, Anakin."

The telltale _dinging_ sound of his elevator meant he was already leaving his apartment. "I want that too. You know I do." He laughed suddenly, joyously and Padme couldn't help but join in. "Get to your place as soon as you can. I need you in my arms right now."

She laughed again. "I need that too. I'll see you soon, Ani."

When they hung up, Padme closed her eyes and took a long breath. It was happening. _They_ were happening. Finally, there would be no more secrets or lies and sneaking around, they could just be together, Anakin and Padme. She didn't want to think of the storm ahead or the hurt they were going to cause, not yet. This was going to be a happy night, of that she was determined.

At least, she was, until she turned around to head back inside of the restaurant and found Dorme with tears on her cheeks and fire in her eyes. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

 _ **A/N: Stay tuned for part three…**_


	14. Text

**_Text_**

 **Anakin 12:02pm:**

 _Padme_

 **Anakin 12:02pm:**

 _Angel im so damn bored_

 **Anakin 12:03pm:**

 _What are u wearing?_

 **Padme 12:05pm:**

 _Absolutely not Anakin!_

 **Padme 12:05pm:**

 _You're at work. Behave yourself_

 **Anakin 12:06pm:**

 _Seriously padme I think im going to die here…_

 **Anakin 12:06pm:**

 _If you really loved me youd come rescue me_

 **Padme 12:07pm:**

 _I do love you, but you have responsibilities now._

 **Padme 12:07pm:**

 _Besides, it's just a conference for your company. You'll be back to flying soon._

 **Padme 12:08pm:**

 _So behave yourself_

 **Anakin 12:09pm:**

 _If this is adulthood I don't want it_

 **Anakin 12:09pm:**

 _Im never growing up_

 **Padme 12:11pm:**

 _Dork_

 **Padme 12:11pm:**

 _What are you wearing? Please tell me you look presentable_

 **Anakin 12:12pm:**

 _The dark suit you picked_

 **Anakin 12:12pm:**

 _you left it on the bed_

 **Anakin 12:12pm:**

 _i took the hint_

 **Padme 12:14pm:**

 _Oh good. I was worried you wouldn't get that_

 **Padme 12:14pm:**

 _you look good in dark colours Ani_

 **Anakin 12:15pm:**

 _yeah so ive heard_

 **Anakin 12:15pm:**

 _ou told me JUST how much you like me in dark colours before_

 **Padme 12:16pm:**

 _Excuse me?_

 **Anakin 12:17pm:**

 _Dorme's_ _bachelorette_ _party_

 **Anakin 12:17pm:**

 _You might not remember_

 **Anakin 12:17pm:**

 _Ive never seen you so drunk before_

 **Padme 12:18pm:**

 _I was NOT that bad Anakin_

 **Anakin 12:18pm:**

 _You fell into our Christmas tree_

 **Anakin 12:18pm:**

 _and then thought your freckle moved cheek_

 **Padme 12:19pm:**

 _That's NOT true_

 **Padme 12:19pm:**

 _And we will never speak of it again_

 **Anakin 12:20pm:**

 _You're cute when you're embarrassed_

 **Padme 12:30pm:**

 _NEVER Anakin!_

 **Padme 12:31pm:**

 _And anything said under intoxication doesn't count_

 **Anakin: 12:32pm:**

 _Ouch._

 **Anakin 12:32pm:**

 _that hurts Padme. That hurts._

 **Padme 12:33pm:**

 _That was the point, my love_

 **Anakin 12:34pm:**

 _Yikes. You're a cruel mistress my Angel_

 **Padme 12:35pm:**

 _Well then maybe you should go back to your wife_

 **Anakin 12:36pm:**

 _i can't WAIT to get back to my wife_

 **Padme 12:36pm:**

 _You are crazy :')_

 **Anakin 12:37:**

 _Crazy about you_

 **Padme 3:00pm:**

 _What time do you finish today?_

 **Anakin 3:02pm:**

 _It's never gonna end_

 **Anakin 3:02pm:**

 _Im going to die today_

 **Anakin 3:02pm:**

 _Don't marry another man after me_

 **Anakin 3:03pm:**

 _I'll turn in my grave_

 **Anakin 3:04pm:**

 _And haunt him_

 **Anakin 3:04pm:**

 _Aggressively_

 **Padme 3:05pm [Unsent]:**

 _I love you, you idiot_

 **Padme 3:05pm [Unsent]:**

 _Of course I'd never marry anyone else_

 **Padme 3:05pm:**

 _What about Sabe? She and I have a connection_

 **Padme 3:06pm:**

 _We have plans for after you're gone_

 **Anakin 3:06pm:**

 _you and Sabe?_

 **Anakin 3:06pm:**

 _Interesting…_

 **Anakin 3:06pm:**

 _I think I have something to add to our fantasy list_

 **Padme 3:07pm:**

 _Shut up_

 **Padme 3:07pm:**

 _We wouldn't let you join in anyway_

 **Anakin 3:08pm:**

 _You kidding?_

 **Anakin 3:08pm:**

 _I'll have PLENTY of fun watching angel ;)_

 **Padme 3:09pm:**

 _ANYWAY_

 **Padme 3:09pm:**

 _What time do you finish at the conference?_

 **Padme 3:10pm:**

 _a real time would be useful_

 **Anakin 3:12pm:**

 _Obi-wan says we have another three hours_

 **Anakin 3:12pm:**

 _fuck my life_

 **Anakin 3:13pm:**

 _Why do you ask?_

 **Padme 3:14pm**

 _well since you're so miserable_

 **Padme 3:14pm:**

 _I thought id find a way to cheer you up once you're home_

 **Padme 3:14pm:**

 _So I've come to Agent Provocateur_

 **Padme 3:15pm:**

 _[Picture attachment]_

 **Padme 3:15pm:**

 _What do you think of this one?_

 **Anakin 3:17pm:**

 _Fuck_

 **Anakin 3:17pm:**

 _Jesus christ warn a man Padme_

 **Anakin 3:17pm:**

 _you look so fucking hot_

 **Anakin 3:18pm:**

 _Shit I'm gonna get hard right before this meeting_

 **Padme: 3:19pm:**

 _I take it you approve?_

 **Anakin 3:20pm:**

 _Fuck yes_

 **Anakin 3:21pm:**

 _You look like a goddess in black_

 **Anakin 3:21pm:**

 _Buy it. I need to see you in that tonight_

 **Padme 3:22pm:**

 _You will_

 **Padme 3:22pm**

 _In three hours apparently_

 **Anakin 3:23pm**

 _Fuck_

 **Anakin 3:24pm:**

 _I'm quitting my job_

 **Anakin 3:25pm:**

 _Nothing is worth this suffering_

 **Padme 3:26pm:**

 _Oh hush_

 **Padme 3:27pm:**

 _If you quit your job, how would I shop?_

 **Padme 3:27pm:**

 _You couldn't afford me_

 **Padme 3:27pm:**

 _But you know who can?_

 **Padme 3:28pm:**

 _Sabe._

 **Anakin 3:29pm:**

 _I knew you only wanted my wealth_

 **Anakin 3:29pm:**

 _Everyone told me but I didn't listen_

 **Padme 3:30pm:**

 _You married me without a prenup Ani_

 **Padme 3:30pm:**

 _I'm taking you for everything you have_

 **Anakin 3:31pm:**

 _You wouldn't_

 **Padme 3:32pm:**

 _I would_

 **Padme 3:32pm:**

 _And I will_

 **Padme 3:32pm:**

 _So keep me sweet_

 **Anakin 3:33pm:**

 _Goddamn it I married a monster_

 **Anakin 3:33pm:**

 _And she's smarter than me_

 **Padme 3:34pm:**

 _Exactly. For lack of a better term_

 **Padme 3:34pm:**

 _You're fucked_

 **Anakin 3:35pm:**

 _Is that a promise?_

 **Padme 3:36pm:**

 _Absolutely ;)_

 **Anakin 6:55pm:**

 _I made it through_

 **Anakin 6:55pm:**

 _Its over_

 **Anakin 6:56pm:**

 _But I got ambushed by Obi-wan, Windu and co and they made me get in the company car instead of a cab_

 **Anakin 6:56pm:**

 _I should have driven here myself fml_

 **Padme 6:57pm:**

 _Behave yourself. Make sure they know what a good pilot you are_

 **Padme 6:57pm:**

 _Network_

 **Anakin 6:58pm:**

 _Everyone knows what a good pilot I am_

 **Anakin 6:58pm:**

 _You married a legend my Angel_

 **Padme 6:59pm:**

 _I'm rolling my eyes_

 **Padme 6:59pm:**

 _Are they dropping you home?_

 **Anakin 7:00pm:**

 _Eventually._

 **Anakin 7:00pm:**

 _Windu decided to drop everyone home before me_

 **Padme 7:01pm:**

 _Ouch. That's a long drive… is it just the two of you?_

 **Anakin 7:02pm:**

 _Unfortunately_

 **Padme 7:02pm:**

 _Anakin! Stop texting me and converse!_

 **Anakin 7:03pm:**

 _But I hate him_

 **Anakin 7:03pm:**

 _And he hates me_

 **Anakin 7:03pm:**

 _It's a mutual loathing you see_

 **Padme 7:04pm:**

 _Play nice and I'll give you a reward_

 **Padme 7:04pm:**

 _I'm wearing my new outfit_

 **Padme 7:04pm:**

 _And I found my silk stockings_

 **Padme 7:05pm:**

 _With the black heels you like…_

 **Padme 7:06pm:**

 _[Picture attachment]_

 **Padme 7:07pm:**

 _Thoughts?_

 **Anakin 7:09pm:**

 _Goddamn_

 **Anakin 7:09pm:**

 _I'm the luckiest guy in the world_

 **Anakin 7:10pm:**

 _I'm about to tent my fucking trousers in front of my boss_

 **Padme 7:12pm:**

 _[Picture attachment]_

 **Padme 7:12pm:**

 _You're taking too long so I'm starting without you_

 **Anakin 7:18pm:**

 _God fucking damn it angel are you trying to make me cum in my pants?_

 **Anakin 7:20pm:**

 _Windu is gone thank fuck_

 **Anakin 7:20pm:**

 _Tell me what you're doing_

 **Padme 7:21pm:**

 _Well_

 **Anakin 7:22pm:**

 _Well?_

 **Padme 7:22pm:**

 _I'm touching myself and wishing you were here_

 **Padme 7:23pm:**

 _I want you on top of me_

 **Padme 7:23pm:**

 _no I want you in my mouth_

 **Anakin 7:24pm:**

 _Fuck yes_

 **Anakin 7:24pm:**

 _Damn it I'm five minutes away_

 **Anakin 7:25pm:**

 _I'm aching for you_

 **Padme 7:26pm:**

 _Hurry up I don't want to finish with you…_

 **Anakin 7:26pm:**

 _Go ahead. I'll get you started again_

 **Anakin 7:27pm:**

 _Im gonna make you fucking scream when I get there_

 **Padme 7:28pm:**

 _Yes please_

 **Anakin 7:30pm:**

 _Just getting out the car_

 **Anakin 7:30pm:**

 _I hope the neighbours don't see me_

 **Anakin 7:30pm:**

 _I'm so fucking hard_

 **Padme 7:31pm:**

 _Get upstairs and show me…_


	15. Affair III

_**A/N: I'm just posting this so you know I'm alive. I'm very busy right now but hopefully regularly scheduled updates will be back soon! Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Affair III**_

"How could you?" Her voice almost echoed through the deathly silent apartment, bouncing off the too still furniture and falling lifelessly onto the dark wood flooring he'd put down just a month ago. " _How could you_?" She repeated again a moment later, higher pitched this time and her voice cracked tellingly. Once again the words lay silently between them from where Anakin sat on the couch, face in his hands and shame pulling at his soul while his cheek still stung with the remnants of the harsh slap she'd given him ten minutes ago.

What was he supposed to say?

"My best friend…" Dorme whispered, more to herself than him, Anakin suspected, "she was my best friend." It went quiet again after that as Anakin's mind worked furiously to piece together words to make this better – to spare her the pain he knew she felt, but he had _nothing._ A full confession would only make things worse for Dorme and inevitably, worse for Padme too. He didn't care about himself, he'd happily take the blowback but he desperately wanted to protect Padme and Dorme as best he could. He loved Padme, she was who he was supposed to be with, he'd _die_ for her with a smile… But there'd been a time where he'd loved Dorme too, where he'd felt joy in her smile and comfort having her in his arms… That didn't just vanish. Anakin hated himself for hurting her, truly, he did. Heaving a sigh, he pulled his face free of his hands and forced himself to meet his fiancé – ex-fiancé – in the eye.

"I'm so sorry…" The words tasted like ash in his mouth, useless and pointless and maybe even a further slap in the face to the woman he'd loved once. "This isn't… It's not…"

"It's not _what_ , Anakin? Hm? It's not what you wanted? Well, it sure as hell isn't what _I_ want either!" Tears made her big brown eyes glassy and it hurt to look at but Anakin wasn't going to be a coward anymore. He forced himself to keep her heartbroken gaze. "We're supposed to be getting _married_ … I thought you wanted to spend your life with me." Her gaze turned pleading and the man pushed himself off of the sofa, feeling tears pricking at his own eyes.

Anakin couldn't tell her he'd only proposed to her in a flood of determination to make their relationship work after Padme had told him they had no future together. His eyes fell upon the ring still on Dorme's finger and clenched his fist. He'd known it was a mistake… But Padme's words had hurt so damned much that he'd wanted to throw himself into Dorme and her love for him and he'd wanted it to make Padme burn.

He'd been such a fucking _child._

"I did." He lied, sparing her the hurt, "But I – I just… Things changed." The deception forced his blue eyes to the floor, and thankfully too, as he heard her breath hitch in hurt. Seeing it would have killed him.

" _What_ changed? I don't understand!" She cried. "What the hell changed so much that you started sleeping with my _best friend_ , Anakin?"

It was fair. More than fair. But he just _couldn't_ put it into words… Falling for Padme hadn't been an instant, fate-changing moment, it'd been gradual… Something that'd happened before he'd even noticed and when he had, it was too late. The attraction was bone-deep. But it was more than her beauty, it was her kind eyes, her good heart, her fierce determination, her soul and fire. Anakin _loved_ her. She was his every thought, every feeling… He'd been ready to call off his relationship with Dorme after their first misguided kiss but Padme wouldn't have it. The thought of her living with another man, a man she called _husband_ killed him…

And now here they were.

When he didn't answer her question, Dorme sniffled, shook her head, and came closer. "All I ever did was love you…"

Anakin couldn't hold back his own tears after that, they burned his eyes and warmed his cheeks. "I know. You deserve so much better, Dorme, you deserve the fucking world… But I'm just not the man to give it to you."

She nodded, twice, slowly, but Anakin knew her well enough to know his words had made things worse. "You'd just rather give it to _her_ , right?"

"Dorme…" He tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she batted him away. "Let's not do this."

"Do _what_ , Anakin? Hm? Talk about your affair with that – that _bitch_? Well, I'll tell you this much about her, she has to have _everything_. Padme doesn't do second best, not in _anything_ , so the moment you don't keep up, you'll be dropped _just_ like Bail."

Dorme's words stung because part of Anakin had always had that very fear, that he couldn't live up to Padme's expectations, that he would never be good enough… How was he supposed to measure up to Bail Organa for fuck sake? Still, he had to remind himself that Padme had chosen him, she loved him. Once things settled, everything would be alright. It had to be.

"I don't want to talk about Padme and I, okay? I'm sure you don't really either."

She shook her head again and stormed to the couch, to the spot Anakin had been sitting moments ago. "Oh no, I want to hear everything. I want to hear every fucking detail, Anakin! I deserve that much, don't I?"

Anakin wasn't going to do that. In the long run, knowing more would make things worse for her. The last thing he wanted was for Dorme to feel that same fear he felt, to worry she wasn't good enough or that she had some critical failing that'd sent him into the arms of another woman. He followed her to the couch and sat beside her with a sigh, their legs barely touching. "Look, deep down, you don't want to know all that shit… And I know… I know that I am so, so sorry Dorme…"

Suddenly, the anger was gone but there was no relief for Anakin. Dorme threw her face into her hands with a wail, "I just don't understand! I thought we were happy."

"We were." He choked out, from obligation more than anything else. Had they been? He didn't know. Anakin had spent most of their relationship pining after Padme and hoping for a day they could be together for real. Dorme had… God, he hated himself, but Dorme had always been an afterthought. "I just…"

"Is it because I don't want kids, is that it?" She sobbed, "I know that's something you wanted but –"

"No!" Anakin shook his head but Dorme wasn't looking at him. "That's not it. That never… It wasn't even a factor." She'd told him her stance on children before he'd proposed and in his blind determination to make their relationship work, he'd agreed to set aside that desire. Truthfully, it'd hurt. But it wasn't a reason he'd turned to Padme, _hell_ , Anakin didn't even know how she felt on the subject! It didn't matter and never had.

Her head snapped up and Anakin was met with her tearful eyes, similar to Padme's but different enough to fail to send the sparks to his stomach hers did. "Is that – is that who you want? Padme? That's who you want?"

Anakin couldn't meet her eyes any longer. He sighed and drew a hand through his hair… All this time, he'd been caught up in the fantasy of his and Padme's love. Caught up in a beautiful future where they got to be together… He just hadn't thought this part would be so hard. He was so ashamed. How had Padme managed? Did Bail know about him now? He wasn't sure… But if she could get through this for them, Anakin had to too.

His lack of answer made Dorme's face crumple and after a moment, she nodded. "You love her."

Yes, he wanted to say but didn't. Yes, he loved Padme and yes around an hour ago he'd been happier than he ever had before when she told him she wanted to be with him. And now? This had to be the worst moment of his life. "I'm so sorry, Dorme."

There was quiet again, stifling, choking quiet that made Anakin feel sick. He should say something… Say _anything_ to make this better but the words that had so often been his ally in the deception failed him. Suddenly, there was nothing to say. Talk of the apartment and their things and what happened next could wait… He'd let her have everything if it would help.

Finally, Dorme spoke again, voice distant and bitter and thick with tears. "You know, in all the time I've known her, I've always felt second best. Padme was always so _perfect_ and rich and nice and I was just me. People came to her first for friendship and opportunities and guys always talked to her first and then me if she wasn't interested. Even her goddamn _marriage_ was perfect! At least, that's what everything thinks." She gave a small chuckle, "I loved you so much, Anakin. I loved that you made me feel like I was _enough_ for someone, finally, that maybe I wasn't second best… Little did I fucking know…"

His heart broke at her quiet words. He'd never known she felt that way before… If he had… Fuck, he didn't know. Maybe he would have done something – _said_ something to make her feel better… But then again, would it really have made a difference? Would knowing about Dorme's insecurities really have stopped Anakin from wanting Padme? From loving her? Would things be different now? He doubted it. Padme was his _dream girl_ , his Juliet, his Persephone… She was his _angel._ Deep down inside of him, to his very soul, Anakin believed they were fated. Destined to be together forever. He didn't think anything could change that.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, "Dorme, I would _never_ want you to feel that way, ever. You're amazing… Beautiful and wonderful. And I – "

"Oh just _stop_ , Anakin!" She threw herself to her feet. "Enough! If you really felt that way you wouldn't have had a damned _affair_!" Her hand rubbed across her face for a long moment and Anakin waited, sensing there was more she had to say. "What happens now? Are you leaving me?"

Her words took a moment to sink into his mind. Was he leaving her? After what she'd found out she was giving _him_ the option to leave _her_? "…What? You're not leaving me?"

Their eyes met and after a beat, Dorme shook her head. "No. I'm pathetic enough that if I thought there was a chance we could work things out, I'd try it. But there isn't a chance, is there? You want to be with _her._ "

Anakin swallowed and then nodded. "Yes… I didn't want it to be this way… It just happened."

She sniffled again and pursed her lips tightly for a second. "Then it's over." Her words stung even though this was his own doing. It was what he'd _wanted…_ Wasn't it? Anakin wasn't sure any more.

He shot to his feet but kept a safe distance between them to avoid making things worse. "I'll leave. The apartment is yours… I'll keep paying half rent until the lease is up – you don't have to worry about that." It was the goddamn least he could do. He'd figure things out for himself anyway. If Padme didn't want him living with her right away he could always crash at Obi-wan's for a while… Or his mom's. He was filled with shame at the thought of telling her about all this. Anakin wasn't sure she'd ever look at him the same way again.

Dorme folded her arms over herself protectively and nodded, the light catching the wetness of tears on her cheeks. "Thank you… There's… There's going to be cancellation fees for things. The caterer, the flowers…"

"I understand. I'll pay it all, I swear. You shouldn't have to deal with it."

"That's not what I was angling for…" She rolled her eyes angrily and Anakin shoved his hands into his pockets awkwardly. No, no, of course, it wasn't, Dorme wasn't like that. If he hadn't offered, she would have shouldered the expense herself along with the heartache. She was a good woman. She deserved so much better than what Anakin had given her and it made him sick. His mom would be so disappointed in him.

"I know. I just want to make things easier…" He muttered sadly.

Once again, silence descended, more painfully than before and Anakin rocked on his heels for a moment before plucking up the courage to open his mouth. "I… I guess I should pack some things."

Dorme's face crumbling again killed him. She nodded and sniffled, holding back the tears that filled her eyes. "… I think that's a good idea."

Anakin wanted to say he was sorry again but the words were dead in his throat. Instead, he walked past the woman whose heart he'd just broken and toward his former bedroom to grab a few gym bags to fill with clothes. It was finally over, but he'd never felt so guilty in his entire life. Something, something bitter deep inside his chest whispered in his ear:

 _I hope it was worth it._


	16. A Royal Proposal

_**A/N: Prompt from anonymous: "Can you write an anidala historical au?"**_

 _ **A Royal Proposal**_

The court was quiet and asleep as Padme tugged up the green velvet hood of her cloak and slipped out of her chambers, pulling it tight over her nightgown to hide her inappropriate lack of dress. She snuck quietly through the hallway, more of a ghost than a person as she hurried by, careful not to be seen by more than passing guards who were unavoidable. She kept her hood low over her face; no one would know her identity and no one would care to find out either. She wasn't the first or the last person to slink into the wrong person's room after the sun had gone down tonight.

The door was unlocked as she turned the handle, just like he promised it would be and she slipped inside quickly, lest she was caught by someone above a guard's station who may recognise her. Behind her, Padme shut and locked it to ensure no interruption of their limited time. They only had nightfall before they had to go about their duties as normal, pretending to barely know one another beyond casual conversations where witnesses could see.

She smiled warmly when Anakin turned from where he stood by the window waiting for her. He'd lit candles for light and kept the fire low to avoid unnecessary attention… Too much light seeping from under a doorway might draw in a drunken friend or the whispers of gossipers about why Lord Skywalker had been up all night… _Who_ had he been up all night with?

A small gleam of pride filled her heart and chest as she looked him over. Anakin was beautiful… Tall and handsome and muscled from years of jousts and riding and everything else men did to fill their time at court. And he was hers... At least, he was when night fell.

He greeted her smile with the happiest grin Padme had ever seen light up his face and she rushed forward without thinking. Anakin met her halfway and lifted her slight frame off the ground, spinning her around the chamber with a delighted laugh. Burying her head in his neck to mute her squeal of joy, she settled for laughing and clinging to him for purchase. Sometimes she wondered if he _wanted_ them to get caught.

"God, I've missed you, Padme." He muttered into her hair, breathing the scent of the rose water she'd bathed in that morning. "I feel like we've been apart a lifetime."

"It's only been a week" She laughed, unwilling to admit she felt just the same way.

There was news to share, things she had to tell him but all that could wait for now. Padme wanted to leave the world behind that door and lose herself in her forbidden lover. Anakin sought her lips and she was happy to surrender, cupping his cheeks in her palms to keep him close.

When he pulled back to breathe, Anakin shook his head, eyes dark with desire. "I'm desperate for you… I'm never leaving court without you again."

His words hurt her heart and the reality of the world she was hiding from seemed to bang against the door, reminding her of its presence. Padme ignored it and forced a smile. "You said you had to see to your household, that's not my business." Truthfully, she hadn't really understood why all of a sudden Anakin had to rush off to see his mother in his country estate and rearrange the staffing… That was the sort of thing his widowed mother handled and would handle until he married.

Her heart hurt again.

"I did." He smiled, excitement dancing in his eyes. "There was something I needed to sort out but it's done now. Like I said," his lips began a fiery trail along the line of Padme's jaw, making her shudder, "I'm never leaving court without you again."

This drew her back a little and made her frown. "Wait, Anakin, what – "

"We can talk about it later." Suddenly his hands slipped away from her waist and lower to cup her backside tightly. "I think we're due a reunion, milady."

* * *

Sometime later, with a little time left before dawn, Padme drew the sheet up to her chest and drew invisible pictures across Anakin's warm chest. His heart thudded powerfully beneath his flesh, evidence of their lovemaking. Her own heart pounded behind the cage of her ribs but unlike his, it was from fear and dread. This was the moment she'd been afraid of and had rehearsed in her mind over and over again. She didn't want to do it. God, she _couldn't_ do it!

Her eyes burned as she gathered the courage to speak. "The King sent a messenger to Lady Satine's rooms for me yesterday. I – it was a private audience…" Taking a long breath, Padme forced herself on even as she felt him tense beside her. "He proposed to me."

Padme shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to know or see his reaction but she heard his shocked intake of air loudly and clearly. She sat up, holding the sheets to her chest and caught the sight of herself in his mirror. She didn't look very much like a respectable lady of the court with her hair mused and tumbling down her back and shoulders, naked and unmarried in a man's bed and her neck rubbed red from Anakin's biting kisses. She looked like another woman, the woman she _wanted_ to be, by his side with no reason to hide their love from the world.

Anakin sat up beside her, letting the sheet fall down about his waist, no sense of modesty. "Please tell me you're joking. Padme, my love, _please_ tell me this isn't true."

God, what she'd give for it to be a lie. _Anything, anything at all!_ Tears slipped down her pale cheeks and she hastily reached up to wipe them away. "It's true." She murmured.

He exhaled with a shudder and Padme opened her eyes to the site of him rubbing his face with both hands. "How – _when_?" He spluttered, "did your father know about it?"

"I don't think he's asked him… It was all so sudden."

Anakin was quiet for a moment, "who else knows?"

"Nobody!" She cried, turning fully to face him. "I haven't even spoken to Sola about it yet. I knew I had to tell you first."

His azure eyes flicked over every inch of her that was available to them before widening as he moved closer, taking her wrists into his fists. "You can't do it. Padme, you _can't_!" More tears fell onto her cheeks as Anakin brought her wrist to his lips and pressed a forceful kiss over her pulse. "I love you – I can't live without you! You're my very soul, Angel and he – he doesn't even know you!"

" _How_ can I refuse?" She all but wailed. Rush Clovis was the _King_! His word was law and what he wanted, he got, it was simple. Royalty was above all else, they were Gods among men and their will would be done.

Her love's hand stroked through her hair softly and Padme leaned into the touch, trembling. "What did you tell him?" He asked quietly.

"I… I said I needed time… That I needed to speak to my father about it. He's coming back to court tomorrow and Rush agreed to wait until that evening for an answer."

"Alright… Alright…" Anakin pulled himself from the bed and stepped into his dark trousers, dragging them up his legs and over his hips. "I'll think of something… There _has_ to be a way out of this. I know! We'll tell him you're already promised to me – that we agreed on it privately before I left or – or no, tell him you're already married. We'll say we snuck off and did it in secret and when the dust settles we'll see a priest to make it official."

It was madness and desperation to listen to him and more so to even consider it. "Ani," she choked on his name, "we can't do that. God only knows what he would do – you'd lose your place in court! He might even take your title from you." Defying the King could be his ruin and she couldn't let that happen, not for her, she wasn't worth it.

"I don't care." He kneeled one knee on the bed and cupped her face in his hand. "Padme, let him take _everything_ from me! We'll be together that's all that matters. Even if we end up in some shack in the country raising cows and sheep, as long as you're by my side I'll be the happiest man alive."

"Oh, Anakin." She sobbed and threw herself into his arms. "You know that can't happen." Her voice broke at the very thought of leaving him and hot tears burned at her cheeks. It was _so unfair_. Why couldn't Rush's eye have caught another woman, _any_ other woman in the court? Most of the noble families were desperate to get their daughter on the throne and actively paraded them before him and yet he'd chosen _her._ The only woman who had no desire for his fortune or status. "I won't even be able to see you." She sniffled.

When Padme dared to meet his eye again, he looked aghast and climbed off the bed, running a hand through his sandy curls. "This can't be happening." He paced. "I – the whole reason I left court was to tell my mother about you and have her prepare the house for us. I left money so she could hire handmaidens! I – I'm supposed have an audience with Clovis tomorrow; I was going to ask his permission to marry you! I only waited so I could speak to your father first when he returns."

He fell down into the armchair by the window and Padme watched his face crumble. "This is all my fault," she shook her head, "I should have realised this was coming… He sent me that awful necklace with the jewels and he always seeks me out in the Lady Satine's chamber." All the signs of the King's attraction to her were there, she'd just shrugged it off as a passing fancy. He had a new woman on his arm every week and a new mistress in his bed even faster.

"I noticed that too," Anakin muttered darkly, "everyone did. But I thought he was just flirting – he's being doing the same to Dorme and Rabe too. Hell, half the court has wagers on which one of them he'll wed." All of a sudden, he leapt out of the seat and threw his fist into the wall with a resounding _bang._ "Damn it! Damn it!"

"Anakin, stop it!" Padme slipped off the bed and held the sheet to her body as she rushed to him, inspecting his knuckles for injury. "You'll wake up half the castle!" She hissed.

He tore his hand from hers and held her face in his palms tightly. "I can't stand it, Padme, I _can't_. The thought of you being _his_ wife, not mine… Of – of him in your bed…" The words were spat viciously from his lips and she closed her eyes. Truthfully, the same horrid thoughts had occurred to her too. She'd tried to banish them as best she could but they were an inevitability now. Sooner than later, they'd be her reality and she was powerless to stop it.

Padme wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled it down, removing his hand from her face and lacing their fingers together, his other fell to her shoulder. "Anakin… I'm afraid. What's going to happen when he finds out I'm not a virgin?"

Her whispered words brought fresh panic to his distressed eyes. She watched him swallow and bite down into his lip, a sure sign his mind was working frantically. "I – I don't know…" He admitted at last. Clovis would no doubt be angry upon discovering his new bride had lost her maidenhead to another man, _furious_ probably. He was prideful and something like that would be a painful blow to his ego, an insult to his very manhood. Which of course meant that anger would turn on her.

"I won't tell anyone." She whispered, "even if he racks me, I'll never tell him about you."

Anakin laughed sadly and pressed his lips to her forehead. "It's against the law to rack women." He muttered against her skin. They were quiet for a time and Padme pressed her cheek to his chest, feeling his arms come around her as his chin rested against her crown. It was cold now that the fire had gone out and she shuddered against him overwhelmed by heartache. "We could leave tonight, when everyone's asleep and go back to my house in the country. I – I have family overseas who might be able to help us. We could be married by morning."

It was tempting, so sweetly tempting but Padme knew it was impossible, a beautiful dream that could never exist in the sunlight. "My family would never forgive me. They'd be ruined." It wasn't only her life at play; her mother and father were ageing and couldn't face the scandal. And if her house was disgraced by Padme's actions, Sola and Darred would struggle to find Ryoo and Pooja good marriages that would ensure them happy, _safe_ and secure lives. It was all on her shoulders and she hated it.

"I'll get you blood." He muttered miserably, voice full of resignation and Padme frowned against his skin. _Blood?_ "On the next court hunt, I'll fill a waterskin and find a way to get it to you."

She pulled back a little to look him in the eye. "What? Why?"

Anakin took her chin between his thumb and index finger and she felt his intense gaze sear her soul. "When the time comes, play the virgin – remember how it was when we… When I…" He trailed off and shut his eyes for a moment as if the words physically pained him. "And afterwards when he's distracted or goes to the privy, pour some of the blood on the sheets between your legs. It's more discreet than cutting yourself and bleeding. He'll never know."

"Oh, _Anakin_." Padme threw herself back into his arms and cried all over again as he held her close. Dawn was fast approaching as was reality outside of this chamber. When the sun came up she'd have to speak with her father and tell him the news… And then… Then sooner than later, she would be Queen.

A Queen with a broken heart.


	17. Medicine

_**A/N: In this version of the galaxy, Jedi are allowed to love and marry and have families. Padme is a healer in the temple. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Medicine**_

She'd been prepping for the off-planet team's return for 30 standard minutes now. There were some wounded aboard the transport and the entire medward had been told to be ready just in case. The Jedi felt sick to her stomach. Anakin was part of that team… She hadn't heard anything specific but she knew he was hurt. It wasn't difficult to overhear the frantic whispers of _Skywalker_ over the comm. When the ship landed she was fast. There was a blur of beings both Jedi and Clones and it was more difficult than she'd anticipated to find her husband in the crowd and order his troopers to bring him to her infirmary, but somehow, Padme managed.

Captain Rex helped Anakin into the small sterile room while Padme washed her hands for the fifth time just to be sure. When she returned to the room, the clone trooper saluted and made his exit leaving the pair alone. One glance at him was enough to see he wasn't alright, his face was ashen and his normally bright blue eyes were dull and tired. Part of Padme wanted to run into her husband's arms and be thankful he was here at all but the healer in her wouldn't let her. They could have their reunion later when she was _sure_ he was going to be okay. Until then, things had to be professional. Shrugging her curly braid over her shoulder, Padme reached into one of her white cupboards and produced a bottle. "Can you get your robe and tabard off or do you need help?"

"Trying to get my clothes off already, Angel?" She heard him chuckle and threw a glare over her shoulder. Grateful for the extra inch her boots gave her, Padme reached up and pulled down a pair of white gloves and carefully rolled them on. "What's that bottle?" She heard him ask.

One of the reasons Padme had been so insistent on taking her husband in for her care, other than her deep concern for him, was that Anakin Skywalker was a _terrible_ patient. No other healer in the temple deserved to deal with him and his childish complaints. Getting him to take simple pain relievers was difficult enough but _real_ medication for worrying injuries? Padme had her work cut out for her. "It's just something to take the edge off your pain, Ani, don't worry."

Finally, she turned around to be greeted by his scrunched up face. "No way. I'm taking any of that stuff."

"Yes, you are." She responded and went about setting up an injection to numb the wound in case it needed a more thorough looking at. Once that was done Padme set out a bundle of gauze and fresh bandages, drawing out the inevitable. She was afraid to see what was beneath the bandage on his side. Licking her lips, the Jedi forced herself forward and onto the small rounded stool beside the medical bench. Suddenly she was glad to be dressed comfortably in her tunic and leggings today, something told her this was a process that would take some time. "Look," Padme spoke over Anakin when he began to protest, "I don't know how badly you're hurt but the red seeping through the bandages is enough to tell me you've already lost a lot of blood. So don't fight me on this, Anakin, _please_?"

He gave a long sigh and brushed away the fine, baby hair curls on her forehead. "It's not as bad as it looks, I promise."

That didn't make Padme feel any better. "Alright, hold as still as you can for me. I have to remove the bandages." She gave his hand a small squeeze before carefully grasping the edges of the soaked gauze and began to lift it. Anakin hissed and bared his teeth a little as she pulled the ruined material off his skin as gently as she could and she winced as it stuck to the wound. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I know this isn't pleasant but I have to pull it off… Please drink the pain tonic, it'll make things easier."

He shook his head but didn't open his scrunched up eyes to look at her. Most Jedi probably would have passed out by now from the combination of blood loss and pain but Anakin was Anakin. He was too stubborn to allow injuries to sway him. "Just do it, Padme."

After a moment, she nodded, accepting his choice. As carefully as possible, Padme pulled the soiled bandages off and rubbed his thigh when it was free, feeling terrible for hurting him. However, when the Jedi saw the size of the gash her husband sported she gasped. It was deep but also red and swollen and this wasn't going to be easy to treat if he didn't accept her tonics. "Oh, _Ani…"_ She felt an irrational burning in her eyes and tried to blink away the extra wetness. He had to be in absolute _agony_.

The wound started on his side and stretched along to his stomach. Every breath had to cause more pain because of the stretching motion. Padme had no idea how he was managing to remain conscious. Finally, he met her eyes and gave a weak, half-smile. "I'm alright, Angel… I've had worse."

That was certainly true and her eyes flicked over some of the scars for a moment before speaking. "Yes, but this is _bad_ , Anakin. You didn't have this looked at properly on the ship, did you? I can already see infection beginning to settle in." He didn't say anything because she was right. Padme huffed a sigh and squared her shoulders. She had to get to work, every moment this went untreated the worse it was going to get. "Okay. Firstly, I have to clean it up and then I'll numb it and stitch it together again. As soon as it's clean, I'm going to give you an antibiotic shot to fight off the infection as well as apply a salve version around the wound." Padme liked to talk through the process with her patients no matter how old or young. It was better that way, it meant no surprises.

"You don't have to explain it all to me, y'know." He murmured. "I'm an excellent patient. Just do what you have to."

Padme snorted and rolled her eyes. "You're the worst patient I've ever had, Anakin Skywalker."

"You still married me." He waggled his eyebrows in a playful way Padme was positively _sure_ he didn't feel up to right now. Still, he needed a win so she began to carefully bathe away the blood in order to get a proper look at the injury and nodded.

"You're right… Your bedside manners charmed me beyond reason. Oh no…"

She felt him stiffen. "Oh no, what?"

Padme pursed her lips. "How exactly did you do this to yourself?"

Anakin gave a lazy shrug and instantly hissed at the pain the movement caused. "Fell off the back of my fighter and into a tree."

Part of Padme wanted to ask _how_ in the galaxy something like that could happen but she knew him better than that by now. "Well, that explains it. You have what we call foreign bodies in your wound, Ani. What that means is there are little pieces of bark and what looks like a small piece of a _twig_ in there… _Anakin_! It's no wonder it's gotten infected so quickly! Why didn't you get yourself looked after?!"

Anakin opened his mouth and shut it again twice before slumping further onto the bench. That meant she was getting through to him a little bit at least. "Is it bad?" He asked at last.

"I'm going to have to get everything out before doing anything else. The infection could become much worse if even a little piece of it remains in there." Abruptly, Padme rose to her feet and took his lips with hers while holding her blood glove covered hands out of the way. "This isn't going to be nice but I'll be as gentle as I can." Lingering near his face made the healer frown and she pressed her lips to his forehead. "You're warm." She muttered. "I can't check your temperature properly now but I might have to give you something to ward off a fever too."

She sat back down on her stool and heard him sigh. "You're pushing a lot of medication on me…"

"I know. But there's no pill or shot that can treat all your symptoms at once, I'm afraid. It would make my job much easier if there was."

They fell into silence for a few moments while Padme peeled off her gloves and reached for the injection she'd prepped earlier. She took a long look at the wound before settling on the best spot to administer the medication. He winced as the needle pricked his tender skin but Padme was fast and the small ordeal only lasted a few moments. Finally, Anakin lifted his head with more effort than it should take to meet her eyes again. "How are the children?"

She carefully pulled on a fresh set of gloves and smiled warmly at him. "Luke and Leia are wonderful. They're _so_ excited that you're back today. They've missed you, Anakin, we all have."

He reached over to caress her cheek softly, matching her smile. "I've missed you too. I can't wait to see them… I brought them something back, actually."

Despite herself, she laughed. " _Anakin_ … We're not supposed to have possessions!"

" _We_ don't." He smirked. "The twins do. They're not full-fledged Jedi and anyway," he waved his hand dismissively, "there's time to follow the code and there's time to simply let children be children."

Padme shook her head. "Do I want to know how you acquired this gift without credits?"

When he winced she knew her answer. "Probably not."

Reaching for fresh gauze, she pressed bandages against the weeping wound to control the bleeding. "Tell me when it feels numb, okay?" After a few moments, he gave her a nod and she peeled away the stained bandages and bit at her lip. It wasn't easy, but piece by piece Padme pulled every piece of tree from Anakin's wound, wincing when he flinched and cursed under his breath at the pain it caused even with the shot. She was focused and worked quickly and efficiently and by the time she'd managed to extract everything, the shot had really kicked in, evidenced by his lack of grunts and tensing.

Padme's hands were steady when she began to stitch the wound together, working as quickly as she could without sacrificing the quality of her work. Despite the temptation to become distracted and chat with her husband, the healer focused on keeping the stitches smooth in order for them to heal with minimal scarring. Force knew Anakin already had enough of those by now.

Once she was happy with the stitching Padme carefully applied special ointments and bandaged it as lightly as she dared, deciding it was better to let it breathe overnight rather than press it tight right away. Anakin looked relieved, thinking it was over and it almost was but there were just a couple more things needed to be done before she could let him rest and see the twins. "Alright," she stood up and began to prep a tonic before pouring into a small precisely measured glass. "Drink this."

He eyed both Padme and the glass she held out to him warily. "Not a chance."

"You don't have a choice, Anakin. I already told you, we need to work on reducing the incoming fever brought on by your infection and you lost a lot of blood. These things don't just fade away on their own."

Anakin slumped back against the bench. "I'll be fine. I always am. I'm not drinking that junk."

" _Yes,_ you are!"

"No, I'm not."

"Anakin!" She was torn between shaking him and stomping her foot. "Do you enjoy suffering? Is that what this is?"

"Of course I don't." He rolled his eyes at her. "If I did, I'd be all for drinking _that_ crap."

Incensed, Padme narrowed her eyes and focused. It wasn't hard to manipulate the Force to tug his head backwards, pulling a surprised grunt from deep inside his throat. "You're hurt. You've clearly been weakened because normally I wouldn't be able to hold you down like this. So _drink_." She held the small glass to his lips but the stubborn Jedi refused to yield.

"No."

She sighed and released him. This wasn't going to get them anywhere… They'd go round and round in one big pointless circle until she gave up and let him nurse his wounds in his own way, but not this time. The cut was too big and deep to be left ignored, especially since he'd gotten infected so quickly from the tree bark lodged in there. No, he _was_ going to take her medication one way or another. But how…? Then it came to her. There was one failsafe way to get Anakin Skywalker to do what she wanted but it was too powerful for everyday use. No, this had to be saved for special occasions like now.

Padme sighed loudly and dropped back down onto her stool looking at the floor. "Ani," she whispered, "I don't want to lose you… Luke and Leia don't want to lose you… We need you."

When she glanced at him through her eyelashes his eyes had widened. "Oh no. Don't you dare…"

She ignored him. "What if this infection was to get worse, hmm? What would I do then? How would I look after our babies _all_ on my own?"

"Damn it, Padme." He grumbled, pointing his black-gloved finger at her. "This is emotional blackmail!"

It was working already and she'd barely begun. Her fingers crept along his thigh in a ghost-touch and she smiled sweetly. "I just want you to get better, Ani. Please? Just take the medicine. If you don't you'll be too weak for the reunion I had planned for us."

He groaned and slumped back on the bench, reaching up with his gloved hand to run through his sandy curls. "I'm gonna need water or else I doubt I'll keep that crap down."

Padme's smile became more genuine and the healer leaned forward to kiss her husband for a quick moment. "Of course. Whatever will make it easier for you." She rose and filled a glass with water, setting it on the side of the counter when it was filled and grabbed the little bottles she needed. When she had everything, she made her way back toward Anakin and sat down on her stool. Blowing a rebellious curl away from her face, the healer uncorked the first bottle and handed it to her unhappy love. "Here."

He eyed the bottle wearily as if it might bite him. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Yes, ensuring you're alive and well… I really am a sith, aren't I?"

Anakin rolled his eyes and brought the little bottle to his lips forcing the foul liquid down his throat. As soon as he swallowed, Padme handed him the glass of water, trying not to laugh as he gagged childishly. While he recovered from the first tonic she uncorked the second one and held it out. When he noticed, his eyes screwed shut as his fingers curled around it. "Fuck my life…" He muttered, chugging the second tonic down and finishing the rest of his water in record time as Padme began to clear away her supplies.

"There… That wasn't so bad, was it?" If looks could kill, Padme would have been in serious trouble. She ran her fingers through his hair after washing her hands and clearing her space. "I want you to rest for a little while and then we can fetch the twins from their lessons if you like?"

"Mmm." He groaned, already beginning to drift off thanks to the medicine.

Once he was asleep, the healer stood up and rolled her shoulders before untying and undoing her braid. He would be out for _at least_ an hour or two. As she looked at him, Padme couldn't resist shaking her head affectionately. Luke and Leia were better patients than their father. Speaking of, there was no harm in pulling the twins from their classes and having an early bath while Anakin slept off his medication. Force knew they'd be up late tonight with all the excitement.

She couldn't _wait_ for Anakin to wake up and have their little family together again at last. Maybe the twins could even teach their father a thing or two about taking medicine in the morning.


End file.
